


Unconditionally

by karanoaoi



Series: The Life of a Werewolf [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, werewolf pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanoaoi/pseuds/karanoaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf mates Kurt and Blaine are starting their new life in New York with their pups and closest friends, Nick and Alain. Will everything go as smoothly as they think or will the new environment be to much for them? -Continuation of Who Says. If you haven't read Who Says, you will be lost in what is going on.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Unn…"

"Kurt."

"Mmm…"

"Love of my life."

"Ugh..."

"Light of my day."

"Wha…?"

"Beautiful angel it's time to wake up." Blaine kisses across his mates' bare back, nose working hard to make sure he can still smell himself on that perfect body. "We have to get to class. Nick is going to watch the kids today, but we still need to go soon."

"No… still sleepy."

That's probably all his fault. Yeah definitely his fault. His hand caresses over the rather large hickie he left last night as a secondary precaution against any wolves that might try to get to close to his mate. "I know you're still sleepy love, but we need to get up. There's no time to shower and we'll have to grab food on the way in."

"But… you know I have to shower." Kurt opens his eye to peek at Blaine when he gets squeezed a bit tighter and hears that growl he's gotten to know oh so well since they moved to New York, his alpha is worried about someone harming his mate and Kurt found it to be the hottest thing ever. "Or skip the shower and you can mark me again."

"We don't have time." Blaine huffs. "Do you think they won't smell me on you?"

"Oh baby." Kurt laughs as he turns over to pull Blaine into a snuggling hug. "I will wear your clothes, not shower, and make sure this big mark on my neck that I allowed you to put on me is visible all day."

"Ku~rt!"

"Now, if that clock is right we have about 15 minutes till we have to get moving so you better get under these covers and mark me some more." Kurt laughs as Blaine hops up and shimmies out of his pants faster than he's ever seen him move before their both under the covers rutting together in a morning quickie.

XxXxXxX

"Timmy, did you want cereal or pancakes?" Alain sing songs as he flips some pancakes he has cooking. He knew damn well that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't leave themselves enough time to have breakfast.

"Panpape!"

"Pan-CaKe."

"Cape…Cack… Kate… Cake ! Pancake!"

"Good job!" Nick swoops in and kisses the giggling boys cheek before moving to whip the syrup from Elizabeth's chin. "The last two kids might be a little late if what I heard was anything to go by."

"Ugh! You alphas and your need to make sure everyone knows who's yours." Alain huffs as he turns to hide his blush knowing full well he allowed Nick to heavily mark him all summer during his tour.

"Oh really? So you didn't enjoy…"

"Shut it." Alain starts to pate the tiny pancakes onto a child's plate, cutting it into tiny bits before putting the syrup on the side just the way Timothy likes it. "We'll talk about how much I do or don't like it when the kids are down for their noon nap. Maybe even give you a demonstration."

"Now that sounds promising." Nick kisses his neck before taking the plate over to the table. "Here you go young sir, is there anything else I may get you this morning?"

Elizabeth and Timothy both giggle at how silly Nick is being with his gestures. Though Timmy stops soon after, perking up and quickly scurrying out of his chair to run towards the nursery. "Richard! Morning Richard!" The little boy is across the house in no time, pushing his special stool over to the crib and climbing up to get a better look at the wailing baby. "No cry Richard."

Nick starts laughing again. "Miss Lizzie you stay right where you are and I'll be right back with the boys."

"Kay Nickie!" Elizabeth tries to use her fork again, huffing at how hard this simple movement is. The food just doesn't want to stay on the fork.

"Here, let me show you and easier way." Alain slides up behind her and changes her hands position on the fork, showing her how to hold it easier. "Then if you just do this…see, you got it!"

"Eee! Tank you!"

"It's 'thank' you love." Kurt slips his phone back into his pocket, he just might have found Alain helping Elizabeth with her fork one of the most adorable things he's ever walked in on.

"Papa!" Lizzie hops in her chair, grinning wide. "Look! I can do it myself!" She sticks her tongue out in concentration as she spears another piece of pancake before putting it into her mouth as Blaine leans against the door frame to watch.

"Very good sweetie!" Kurt moves to kiss her syrup covered cheek.

Nick takes his time, knowing that Timothy can get pretty defensive when Richard first wakes up. He isn't proven wrong when he first enters and Timothy growls at him from inside the crib. "We've talked about this, you can't be crawling into the crib Timmy."

"Richard dropped his binkie." Was the huffed response as Timothy turns back to Richard who is still snuffling from his crying fit, but happily watches the older wolf as he suckles on the restored binkie. "See. No cries now."

"I see, you've been very helpful, but I think it's time we change his diaper and get the both of you fed." Nick offers his arms and scoops Timmy out when he gets up and clings to him. "Plus, your dads are in the kitchen getting ready to leave."

"Wha? No! No leave!" The second he's put on the ground the boy goes running to get his daddies. "No! No leave Papa! No leave Daddy! I lufs you!"

Nick laughs softly before cooing down at his son and getting to change the smelly night diaper.

Blaine turns, filling his arms with a crying Timothy. "What's wrong T-man?"

"Nickie said you leave me… no leave me daddy! I lufs you…" They don't correct his adorable version of the word 'love' since he tried to explain to them once that he special and they are special, so they need a special word that no one else has for how much he loves his family.

"I lufs you too. But your papa and I have to go to school."

"No. Stay daddy. I dun wanna live with no you."

"Oh sweets. We'll be back after school." Blaine laughs softly, kissing his sons tear stained cheeks. "Just like when you use to go stay with grandpa, except this time you get to stay with Richard and Uncle Nick."

"Weally?"

"It's really love." Kurt chimes in with a smile.

"R-really?" This time he sounds it out and nods when he hears it matched what his papa said.

"Really. We'll even bring you a treat if you're a good boy today."

"A puppy?"

"You want a puppy?" Blaine turns begging eyes towards Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head when Elizabeth and Timothy turn their begging eyes on him as well. "Not right now. We're talking about something edible or a new toy for each of you."

"Cheesecake!" both kids chime in clapping their hands.

Shaking his head, Blaine swoops his son into his chair that's right next to Richards's high chair. "We'll see. Now be good. Papa and I have to go."

"Bye-bye daddy! Kiss! Kiss!" Timothy kisses his daddy when Blaine bends down to kiss his son as requested while Kurt kisses Elizabeth before they switch, "Bye-bye papa! Lufs you!"

"Lufs you too Timmy. Love you Lizzie-bean!"

"Love you papa!" She giggles before going back to making a mess of her breakfast. "Love you daddy!"

"Love you Lizziebelle!"

XxXxXxX

They've been in New York for a few months now, learning every roadway and traffic pattern they can between them and the parking lot that was situated near all the transportation options they would be needing to get between classes. The downside they learned, they won't see each other again until they head home. Ok, so thinking about that as he's parking may have not been the best idea Blaine has had so far because now all he wants to do is drag Kurt into the backseat and mark him again.

"You know it will be fine." Kurt reaches a calming hand over to squeeze his mates hand, it only works slightly against the tense need going through Blaine right now. "You rubbed your scent into me last night and this morning. I'm displaying your marks proudly. Plus, I'll kick the ass of any alpha or human that tries to make a pass at me. No one will ever get between me and my family."

That does calm him down, at least a little. He knows he can trust Kurt and that his mate is much stronger than he looks. "It's hard though. We've never been around so many wolves and people, especially those who are fully accepting of so many different types of people. What if you find someone and you start regretting that you settled for me?"

"Oh, you know, I'll just have to off you and run away with them than and convince the kids that they are better off with this new guy as their daddy."

"Wait, what?"

"Psh. Like that would ever happen. You my silly dimwitted alpha are my mate. My love. My heart. My soul and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you and I know no one will ever love me the way you love me and have loved me since we were babies saving rabbits."

"I love you so much."

"Love you too. Now I can't say that I won't make friends with other alphas, but trust me when I say they will only ever be friends. The same way I'll trust you if you make any omega friends."

"Alright. It'll be hard, but I know I can trust you. Just be willing to put up with me complaining for a bit at first?"

Kurt laughs before kissing his mate. "Agreed. Now go or you'll miss the connection you need to get to your building." He shakes his head as Blaine takes off for the subway station as he makes sure he has everything before heading up the sidewalk towards the arts buildings.

Truthfully, he'll miss having Blaine by his side all day studying stagecraft and design, but he knows that's not where his mates' heart lies. It's with thoughts of the fact he wants them to find a club or activity that they can do together that Kurt walks into his first class with.

"Well, if it isn't the newest member of the McKay pack."

He'd always recognize that voice since the first run in New York. "Well, if it isn't the snarky playboy beta of the campus pack who likes to hit on taken omegas." Kurt turns to face Sebastian, giving him his best bitch glare. "Didn't find any takes?"

"Whoa. Look I wanted to apologize for that. My comment about all the good omegas being taken was not in good taste and I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sebastian holds his hands up. "I need to explain, if you'll let me."

"Alright!" Kurt covers his mouth when some of the other students turn to look at the outburst. "Sit down."

Once they're both seated, Sebastian and Kurt compare schedules to Kurt's utter horror he finds they have the same schedule and depending on what the alpha tells him, could mean that this will be the longest semester of his life. They agree to catch lunch together in order to talk, until then they sit through their first few classes next to each other. Namely because Kurt is a bit nervous about the new environment and sitting with someone you don't like but know is better than sitting with someone you don't know at all. After lunch and hearing Sebastian's story, Kurt vows to remain his friend no matter what.

XxXxXxX

Blaine was enjoying his classes, to say the least. Yes he misses having Kurt by his side every hour, but he's let himself open up to getting to know the other people in his classes and even starts to make new friends among some of them, both wolf and human. The one that he clicks with the most is a human that ends up being his project partner in two classes named Eli.

"This is going to make things easy having two classes with the same partner." Eli rattles on as they carry their food back to a table in the corner. "Blaine, we need to narrow down times and das that will work for us to go over the class assignments. Blaine?"

"Huh?" He didn't mean to be distracted, but he can smell Kurt and Blaine is pretty sure he saw him walking by outside with that horrible alpha from the college pack. "Sorry I thought I saw… it's alright. So yeah, schedules!" He sits down and they compare schedules and make notes of when pack runs are, because none of the wolves will be in class the day after or available for any studying the day before and after. Under the table Blaine sends Kurt a text just to tell him he loves him and misses him. He'll ask about that alpha after school.

Love you too. How many more classes do you have? –Beauty

The screen name he's attached to Kurt makes his smile lighten up as Eli keeps talking about something about a club that he thinks Blaine should check out sometime. I'm done for the day. Most of my classes are Tuesday and Thursday when you get to stay home with our beautiful babies. –Charming

Lucky. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll be waiting at the car for me with your arms open wide to hold me. It's been a long day. –Beauty

Oh? –Charming

I'll explain later, but I'm so happy to have you in my life and I need you to hold me. –Beauty

Have to go. Class is starting. See you in an hour. XoXoXo –Beauty

"So are you up for some clubbing this weekend? It's going to be banging with everyone trying to get their first week stresses out of their system."

"What? Oh, I don't know. Kurt and I promised the kids we'd take them to the zoo, but maybe. Send me the details and I'll talk it over with him and see if we can get a sitter."

"Sweet! I'll send you the name of the club and address after my next class, which I need to run to."

Eli is up and moving faster than Blaine can blink. He doesn't even register the squeeze on his shoulders or the lingering touch before the other man is out the door leaving Blaine to slowly eat what was left of his food and text random shit back and forth with Jeff and Nick. Though, Nick adds random pictures of the pups playing between texts. His favorite is one of the last ones where all three pups are curled up on the couch, Timothy holding Richard so he doesn't fall off the cushions. With that image saved as his new background of his phone, Blaine runs to the campus store to get all three pups a new stuffed toy and shirts, how could he pass up the adorable little football jerseys? They are just too adorable to pass up! Leaving him just enough time to get back to the car a few minutes before Kurt comes running down the sidewalk and throws himself into those warm open arms.

"Umm I missed you." Blaine buries his nose into his mates' neck and inhales their mixed scents.

"Missed you too. Now take me home and ravish me. I smell like school."

"You. Are going to be the death of me."

"And you…" Kurt frowns. "Smell like someone else."

"Huh?"

"I smell someone else on you." Kurt huffs and his nose crinkles.

"It must… oh he did… it isn't what you think!" Blaine snaps out as his face turns pink. "After we were talking about going to a club this weekend…"

SLAP! Blaine startles when the sting of the hit radiates from his cheek across his face and he cringes at the warning growls coming from Kurt.

"What the hell! Why the hell did you do that Kurt?" Blaine growls back as he narrows his eyes, trying to think about what he could have done.

"You were with some guy and talking about going out?"

"Yes! He's my project partner and asked if we wanted to go to some club this weekend! Both of us! I was going to see if Nick and Alain wanted to come as well!"

"I…"

"You need to trust me a bit more! I was going to say he must have brushed against me on his way to class after lunch. God. That really hurt." Blaine groans as he gets into the car. "Stupid misunderstandings and fucking strong omega…" He's mumbling all kinds of complaints as Kurt gets into the driver's seat, tail officially between his legs at having jumped to such a bad conclusion.

"Blaine I'm…"

"Not now. When we get home you can say sorry all you want. I might be calm enough to listen to it then."

"Blaine…"

"Just drive Kurt. Before I start asking you about seeing you with that full of himself alpha from the run."

He does drive and even though the silence between them is killing him, Kurt doesn't say anything. Instead he just listens to the chime of his mates' phone as Blaine texts with someone, who he hopes is Nick or Alain because if the kids see their dads riled up like this he doesn't even want to think about how it would play with their instincts.

"Take the long way around. Nick and Alain are pulling out with the kids and I don't want them to see us and freak out on them."

"Alright."

They get home just in time to see the back of the van going down the street towards the park. At least that's one less thing Kurt has to worry about.

"Park the car and let's get inside. We need to talk Kurt."

"Blaine… please…"

"Inside!" Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. "Please. I know this will end in us forgiving each other and saying we're sorry before we tear our clothes off and I get to mark you again, but I need to calm down first. So please, go inside."

"Alright. I'll be in our room when you're ready to talk."

Its 15 minutes before Blaine comes up the stairs and into their bedroom with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"Blaine… I could never leave you, but you need to understand. Sebastian is in all of my classes and we talked about what happened at the run. He apologized and he told me about why he's like that, so please understand that I can't tell you his story, but he isn't after me."

"Same with Eli. I don't want him, I love you. I'm so sorry. This is just... so much for me to take in. Not seeing you all day and then seeing you with someone else."

"We knew it would be hard for a while. That's why I only have classes three days a week so that you can get used to the school before I'm there more." Kurt moves closer to his mate, kissing up his tears. "Can you please let me get that smell of someone else off of you now?"

"Ku~rt…"

"I want to smell us on you, not him."

"Un. Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Death and cries. I was Bawling typing this and the last time that happened was back in Chapter 7 of Who Says (believe my warning! You will cry!)

XxXxXxX

It was the first time Sebastian had ever told anyone about his past and in a way, he knows it had to be Kurt that heard it. The reason why he chose a school so far away from his family. Why he doesn't have a mate. Why he acted like an ass at the run, hinting at being interested in Kurt as more than just another wolf he admires.

"Bastian! Come on man, you have to come check out this hot spot with us tonight! It's a well-known hangout for unmated omegas looking to find that special someone."

"Na man. Think I'm going to try and get a head start on this week's assignments. Have fun Todd. Hope you find Miss Right." Sebastian waives his friend off as the other wolf shakes his head before running off to join the others. You wouldn't think there would be this many unmated wolves over the age of 16 anywhere, but New York has made things so equal between all types of wolves that everyone is waiting to find the right one and not just 'oh my god their so hot I must have them' types.

He grabs his assigned reading before settling back against the headboard if his dorm bed, opening the pages and letting his mind drift back to earlier that day.

"Alright. What is this reason you have for being an ass the first time I meet you?" Kurt raises one brow as he waits for Sebastian to start talking.

"It's a cover up. No one here knows who I am or what's happened in my past, but trust me. I'm not looking for a mate because I've already had a mate."

"You… but where are…"

"That's a really long story."

"We have time before our next class. Try me."

It all came out way to easily and now that he's talked about it, those days from his past come back along with the tightening in his chest at the memory.

XxXxXxX

"Phillip!" 14 year old Sebastian comes running through his friend's house. "Phillip Levi Brenton where are you hiding!" He hears the giggling coming from the closet and just knows that's where his best friend is hiding. "Phillip Levi Brenton are you hiding in the closet?" He flings the door open and laughs as a little brown haired boy with freckles across his nose flies out and tackles him to the ground in a ninja tickle attack.

"Nope! You know I came out of the closet last year, so why would I go back in it silly!" the tickling goes on and on, both of them giving as good as they get until a loud voice echoes through the room.

"Boys! We've been over this. Stop ruff housing before you break all of aunt Junes vases." Mr. Brenton tries not to laugh at the giant pouts on both of their faces. "Sebastian, your mom called and said it's time to come home unless you want to stay for dinner. Again."

"Yes! Please? I'll even help do the dishes and clear the table!" Sebastian runs over to the older man with a giant smile on his face and Phillip dragged behind him by the hand. "Please. I don't want to go home yet." It was obvious to everyone that Sebastian was in love with his omega friend.

Mr. Brenton wasn't going to deny his son anything when he sees Phillip start to beg for Sebastian to stay longer. It was a miracle that the young boy had even been born with all the issues him and his mate had had. One after another of their pups being still born or dying within days of being born until they were in their mid-forties and along cam Phillip. "Go on. Call your mom and say you'll be home after dinner." It was an even bigger stroke of luck that the pup born in the next room turned out to be Sebastian, from three houses up and first son of an adorable young mate pair, and he attached himself to Phillip the second they were laid in neighboring baskets in the nursery awaiting their parents to be ready to care for them. The older couple happily helped out the younger ones, watching Sebastian while they went to school and helped them out as much as they can. The two boys growing closer with every year that passed.

15 year old Sebastian paced the white halls of the hospital with his lips between his teeth and hands fidgeting. It was an accident. He hadn't meant for Phillip to get hurt, but he had. They were just playing a stupid game of doge ball with the other kids in the pack and the next thing he knew, Phillip was on the ground curled into a ball crying in pain. Mr. Brenton and his wife had tried for the first hour to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't care. It was his fault.

"Phillip Brenton's family?"

All three heads snap to where the doctor is standing. "Yes." Mr. Benton stands slowly with his wife. "We're his parents and this is his best friend, Sebastian."

"I need to talk with you privately if that's alright?" He turns to Sebastian with a forced smile on his face. "Phillip has been moved to a private room if you'd like to go and sit with him?"

"Yes. Yes please. I need to apologize to him. I shouldn't have made him play that stupid game with us."

"Room 420." The doctor watches Sebastian go off in search of the room before saying something that has Mrs. Brenton collapsing against her husband in tears.

"Knock knock!" Sebastian pokes his head into the room with a smile on his face until he sees how pale Phillip is and how many wires are coming from his body. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt!" He hurries over with tears in his eyes. "Next time we'll do what you want to do. I promise, just get better fast ok?"

"I will. I promise." Phillip reaches his hand out to hold Sebastian's. "I forgive you, but it wasn't the game."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Sebastian, I'm sick. The doctor said I'm very sick and they have to talk to my parents about it before doing anything."

"How bad is it? Can't they just give you a shot or some pills?"

"They are going to try, but they don't know how I'll react since puberty is coming in a few months."

"You'll be fine. I know you will because you have me and I promised you I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

16 year old Sebastian slowly walks into the Brenton house with a small square box wrapped in the prettiest paper he could find. No one laughs here anymore as Phillip was going through his chemo therapy. Apparently his sickness was a form of cancer that was attacking his friends stomach and now after having his treatments the past couple months, he's shown some improvement but today was the day they were going to retest him since no one knew how turning of age would affect his condition. This use to be the happiest day of his life, the day he gets to share with his best friend and the boy he loves since they were born on the same day mere hours apart. Now, he's afraid of this day.

"Hello Sebastian." Mrs. Brenton smiles sadly at him, hiding the fact she can see how blood shot his eyes are from crying so much lately.

"How did it go?"

"He's waiting to tell you. Go on, he's in his new room." She points down the hall. They had to move his bedroom into the den after he got sick since it was too dangerous to have him going up and down stairs with how weak he'd gotten.

Sebastian doesn't wait or say thank you, he just hurries down the hall and into the room that looked so sad since it's a quickly thrown together room. "Phillip?"

"Happy birthday Bastian!" the other boy greats his friend with a giant smile on his face, a new beanie covering his now bald head, and arms open for a hug.

"You look… better!" Sebastian melts into his arms and clings as tight as he dares to the thinning frail body. "How'd the test go?"

"It's shrinking."

"You… That's great Phillip!" Sebastian couldn't have asked for a better present. "Here. I got you something, though if you want something else I'll understand I got this before we knew…" He holds up the small box a blush bright on his cheeks.

"Bastian…" Phillip sits down on his bed as he opens the box. Breathe catching in his throat when he sees the silver band with two small rubies in an infinity symbol. "This…"

"I love you so much Phillip and I have for such a long time. I've been planning to ask you, if you want to, would you be my mate?"

Phillip starts crying as he covers his mouth. "W-why me? I'm… Sebastian I can't. I can't do that to you."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to live. The doctor told us, even with it shrinking and I'm going into remission, he doesn't think it will last long. I'm going to die Sebastian."

"So? We're all going to die someday, but I'd rather spend what little time I have with you as my mate then to sit back and watch the only one in the world for me leave without knowing how much I love him."

"Go away!" Phillip is up and shoving Sebastian out of his room. "Go away! Go! Leave! I'm not worth it!"

He doesn't fight against it, he doesn't complain. Sebastian just lets Phillip shove him out of the door and watches as the same door slams in his face. When the first sounds of pained crying hits his ears, he does curl in on himself as Mr. and Mrs. Brenton come hurrying down the hall. He doesn't even realize only one of them goes in the room until Mr. Brenton has him wrapped in his arms and rocking his body with soothing words in a way that only an omega can.

"Everything will be alright. We'll get through this."

Shaking his head Sebastian whimpers out. "He told me no…"

"Of course he did." Mr. Brenton keeps rocking the boy as they listen to the hushed talking coming from Phillips room. "If you mated with him, you'd die when he did."

"I'll die the day he dies anyways. It doesn't matter if we are mates or not, he's my soul."

Its two months later that Phillip sneaks out of his house in the middle of the night and into his friend's room. Waking Sebastian with a soft salty kiss. "Mate with me. I don't want to die alone. Don't let me die without knowing what true togetherness is and how much real true love feel like heaven."

There's no run, Phillip isn't strong enough to fight back. There is no struggle, Phillip rolls onto his hands and knees the second heir clothes are off. There's no yelling or scream of pain, because for once both boys felt whole. Their mating is beautiful and full of love. Their wolves seeming to know that if Phillip fought he wouldn't survive the night. Their found in the morning when a frantic Mr. Brenton comes looking for his son, both sets of parents relaxing as they see the boys wrapped up together even though they try not to show how sad they are at knowing their boys mated.

18 year old Sebastian finds himself sitting in a lone chair with both sets of parents sitting around the same bed he is. Two years. For two years Phillip made an improvement and they were able to go outside, sit by a lake, and even go for walks between spending beautiful nights wrapped up together. They shouldn't have been so stupid to think everything would be fine, especially not when the morning sickness started mere days before the dizzy spells came back. They had thought there had been a heat cycle, but they were too afraid to ask about it because someone might have told them it was just the cancer coming back. Now, he watches his dying mate go into labor at home because he's too weak to be moved. He listens as the doctor and nurses do everything they can to save the pup as his hand clings to his mates. His eyes only see the light fading. The cancer had come back halfway through the pregnancy and Phillip had made a choice.

"Your son is going to be fine Mr. Smyth. Would you like to hold him?"

He doesn't have to answer because Phillip does. "Please." His voice is so weak. His arms to limp to hold the tiny pup so Sebastian has to help him. Getting up on the bed to sit behind him and hold both of them. His family, his whole world. "He looks like me. With your eyes."

"He's beautiful." Sebastian whispers to Phillip as his mates eyes start to close.

"Was worth it. For him." Phillip starts to go lax in his arms. "Thank you love."

He doesn't know who takes the pup in the next few minutes as the last words ghost out of those perfect lips and his entire world crumbles. The pain in his chest as his wolf cries out for its mate with no response and his arms tighten around the limp body of the most perfect wolf in the world. No one notices at first that it's their birthday. No one except Sebastian. He'll never look at July the same way again.

It takes them nearly a day to pull Sebastian off of the body. Another three weeks to get him to leave the now empty room. The funeral find Sebastian being rushed to the hospital with heart problems as seeing the body of his mate put into the ground was too much for him. Months later and he finally has the strength to leave his bed as he hears the pup crying at midnight for something. They find him curled up on the couch, a protective cocoon of blankets around himself and as happily suckling on his bottle baby.

"Sebastian?" Mrs. Brenton slowly approaches them.

"Levi. Levi Bastian Smyth. That's what I want his name to be."

"That's a beautiful name." She tries not to cry at hearing her sons' middle name.

"Because he's beautiful. Everything that was right about P-P-his father and I are here in him. He deserves to have the best part of both of us in his name." He finally looks up at her with tears in his red rimmed eyes. "I'm going to need you to watch after him while I... while I get my life together. It's too much for me. Everything is just numb and nothing matters anymore. I'm dead inside."

"I know sweetie and we will watch him for you. Your parents and my husband and I will make sure he's happy and healthy."

"Will it ever get better?"

"No. You feel it every day for the rest of your life, but you learn to live with it." She reaches out, caressing his cheek. "You find something worth going on for and you go after it."

19 year old Sebastian kisses his sons rumpled brown hair before stepping onto the train. Everything still hurt and his wolf was so still inside, but he knew he needed to go on. So he applied and was accepted to college in New York, only a state away and close enough that he'll be able to come home on the weekends but far enough away to finally move on if at all possible. It was easier to tell the rest of the college pack that he wasn't mated and just hadn't found the right omega yet as they put him up for pack beta almost immediately upon his showing up on their door step just a few weeks before that first run.

Of course they asked about the ring he has on his pinkie finger, the one with two rubies in the infinity symbol, but he lies and says it's because his younger brother and him both have the same birthday. The same story he gives about the baby pictures he has of his son. To stop their questions he starts putting on a player persona that he establishes at that first run. Hitting on omegas and alphas that he finds attractive, while inside he's crumbling.

XxXxXxX

"Sebastian!" Kurt comes running up before class as Sebastian is putting a letter into the mail. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just saw a postcard with some silly picture on it that I thought Levi might like."

"How old is he now?" Kurt pulls out his own pictures of the twins and Richard. "Ours are two, this is Elizabeth and this one is Timothy, their two now. The little guy my son is clinging too is our housemates son, Richard and he's going to be one."

"Levi is one." Sebastian pulls out a picture of the happily laughing toddler covered in mud and love in his eyes as he looks at the person taking the picture, the freckles across his face nearly gone from the mud facial.

"He's beautiful." Kurt twines his arms with one of Sebastian's as they head towards their first class.

"He is. He looks just like his father."

"You know, I didn't tell anyone." Kurt slips into his chair. "Blaine did ask though, but I told him it wasn't my story to share but that he can trust you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I know the pain you're going through, I watched my dad go through it when mom… like I told you, it was like your loss how she went. If you were ready for more people to know, then you would tell them. Until then I'll keep your secret. Though you are more than welcome to hang out with Blaine, Nick, Alain, and me at any time and if you would like your son to visit, he is more than welcome to stay with us along with anyone that would come with him."

"Thank you Kurt. That means so much."

"You are very welcome. Now, this doesn't mean I won't be pushing for you to maybe tell a few people that I know will understand and could very well be great friends of yours or an open ear to talk to, because I really think Duncan McKay will understand and I know for a fact Blaine, Nick, and Alain will understand. You don't have to until you're ready, but I think you should. Until then, how do you feel about clubbing? Apparently this overly pushy human has invited Blaine to a club and he invited me and the others and I'm inviting you. Can't have too much backup when you have the feeling said human is going to get his face pounded in for making my man smell like him."

He finds himself laughing at how animated Kurt is about everything, how open he is, and how accepting he is. "Sure. I'll be your back up and I promise that if it feels right, I'll tell your friends or let you tell them if I can't."

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" Kurt immediately covers his mouth when the teacher snaps at him for the outburst making Sebastian laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Alain and Kurt were nervous to say the least, this would be the first time their pups would be left with Duncan overnight which is a gut wrenching thought in itself, but Timothy had woken up with a slight fever and runny nose and had spent the entire day clinging to whichever one of them was closest while he cried in his misery. Kurt was on the verge of just cancelling going to the club, until he thought about his new friend Sebastian having told him just that morning how much he was looking forward to going out with all of them tonight.

Richard coughs in his sleep while the van drives them closer to the McKay home drawing Alain's from his seat next to his sons' car seat. "That's it. I don't want to go." His hand is on his sons' forehead, waking the young boy with his poking around for a fever.

"Love, it was just a cough and you know if one gets sick all three will be down with it eventually." Nick looks at hi mate in the rearview mirror.

Blaine glances back with a sad smile as Kurt wipes the snot from Timothy's face. "I have to go, but if you guys really want to stay with them we can turn around and head home."

"No way are you going anywhere with that slimy classmate of yours without me." Kurt growls out. "Plus Sebastian wants to get to know you guys."

"Doesn't mean I have to go. Any wolf would understand if new parents have to stay home the first time their preemie pup gets sick." Alain snaps out.

"He won't though. Trust me, he really needs to be around us especially you and me Alain." Kurt tries to reason with his friend.

"You keep saying things like that, but you won't tell us why he needs to meet all of us." Nick stops at the corner before pulling into Duncan's drive. "Why is he in such need of our particular presence when he's the beta of a pack?"

"Ugh! All I'll say, because he promised he'd tell you tonight, is that he's not what you think he is. He's broken and hurting and if you knew what my dad went through after mom then you'd understand."

"Kurt." Blaine clacks his jaw as the memories flood his mind of all the pain he saw Burt and Kurt go through when Elizabeth had died. "It can't be…"

"He has to tell you." Kurt cuts him off. "Just please. It's killing me to leave my sick son here overnight, but Sebastian needs me more. He needs us more, so please help me go through with going tonight."

"Ugh! Alright!" Alain huffs as Richard studies his papa with his fingers of one hand shoved into his mouth. "If he makes me cry, I'll be very upset since it will make my eye liner run."

"You can take it out on me later." Kurt waives at Duncan as he comes out of the house to great them.

"Where is the poor little guy?" Duncan coos when he sees a sniffling and cranky Timothy all snuggled and clinging to Kurt's shirt. "Oh, not feeling so good huh?"

Timothy shakes his head and coughs after he tries to breathe through his nose. "Icky…"

"Well I have something that will help you feel much better." He offers his arms to take the boy as the other two kids are taken inside.

Timmy watches him a bit before reaching out to be taken by the older man. "Make it go bye-bye."

"I'll do my best." Duncan kisses his warm forehead giving Kurt a knowing smile. "Lydia just got over her first cold of the season so she's looking forward to helping Timmy here feel better."

"Just to warn you, Richard might start getting sick tonight as well. I've been giving them all vitamins to see if we can stop it from spreading, but..."

"But it was contagious before he showed symptoms. It's tricky when there are more than one pup in a house especially since you guys will be next."

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

XxXxXxX

They were late or not coming. He shouldn't have been stupid enough to believe Kurt when he said the plan was still a go for tonight and way too stupid to get his hopes up that he'll actually have fun and maybe even find a group he can be open and honest with. That's right, Sebastian Smyth, worst wolf in the world and loser father, had decided that trust Kurt's friends and mate was a good idea and here he was waiting outside of a club that smelled like funk and ass sweat waiting for a group of wolves that probably weren't coming anyways.

His instincts have him pull out his cell and hit 1 to speed dial the only number that gives him strength.

"Brenton residence, John speaking."

"Hey I… is he still awake?"

"He must have known you'd call, Levi is being particularly stubborn about going to sleep. Here."

Sebastian hears Mr. Brenton talk to his wife before moving closer to the obvious sounds of a very cranky pup. When the sound gets louder he starts speaking. "Hey Babyboy, are you giving Grandma and Grandpa a hard time?" The smile on his face grows as his heart crumbles hearing his son calm instantly at the sound of his voice. "You shouldn't be giving them such a hard time, you're too sweet for that."

"Daa-da...!"

"You miss daddy? I miss you too. So much Babyboy. My beautiful Babyboy." He startles slightly when he feels arms wrap around his body and he turns to see three sets of worried eyes and Kurt hugging him in comfort. "How about if Daddy sings you to sleep? Would you behave for grandma and grandpa?"

"Daa~da Ing!"

"Alright. Daddy will sing to you and then you need to go to sleep." He curls into Kurt as he sings out a song at random, one of the ones Phillip taught him when they were little and that his son loves. "Alright. Sleep sweet my little prince. Daddy loves you so much."

"He's asleep, Have a good night and we'll see you on Skype tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Mom will be over to make sure you have it set up right. Give him a kiss from me in the morning and I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Bye Mrs. Brenton." Sebastian is shivering as he tries to hold in his tears as he hangs up.

"It's alright. You're going to be alright." Kurt huffs out as he holds Sebastian tighter.

Blaine slowly moves towards him. "You have a son?"

"Yes." Sebastian keeps eye contact with the three new people, reminding himself that he was going to trust them.

"But no mate?" Blaine gets close enough to put a supporting hand on his mates back.

"He… he died. He died last July when our son was born."

"So the tough guy asshole act? That was so….?"

"No one here knows. They all assume the pictures in my room is my brother and its killing me. I love my son so much, but I know they won't understand. How could they when most of them don't have a mate yet? How would they know how much pain I'm in whenever I'm alone and all I can think about is what my son is doing now and what would I be doing if Phillip was still here. I feel like I'm dying. Who wants to be around someone as pathetic as me?"

"We do." Alain goes past Blaine to snuggle against Sebastian's other side with Nick putting a supporting hand on the Alphas back.

Blaine smiles before moving in to hug him as well, completing the giant Sebastian hug pile. "We all know how much pain you're in."

"Told ya they would understand." Kurt grins when Sebastian actually laughs. "Now I know this will sound stupid, but what we all really need is a night of dancing and being young fools inside this club."

"Come on. We can compare baby pictures because our little guy is just too cute so I can only imagine what your son would look like." Nick pulls Sebastian along with Alain, Kurt and Blaine bring up the rear snuggling together.

"You are one unique and special wolf Kurt Hummel and somehow I won the lottery and ended up with you as my mate." Blaine kisses his temple as he breathes in the now mixed scent of all five of them. "This is why you wanted us to get to know him huh?"

"Yeah. I want to help him."

"If he wants our help, we'll give it."

It's crowded when they get inside, seeing that Nick and Alain have Sebastian at a table in the corner showing off what they just assume to be baby pictures, especially the way all three have a certain look in their eyes as they talk. Kurt leads Blaine to the bar to order a couple sodas before they go to join their friends.

"About time you showed up!"

Kurt turns in time to see some strange man pulling Blaine into a hug that seems a bit to intimate for his liking. "Yeah sorry! Our sons sick and it took a bit of extra time to settle him down when we dropped him off for the night!" Blaine grins as he just allows the guy to stay wrapped around him.

The fact they just start talking instead of Blaine introducing him has Kurt growling under his breath before going over and wrapping around his mate while secretly shoving the other man off of what was his. "Who's your friend love?"

"Kurt! This is Eli, Eli this is my mate, father of my pups, and love of my life Kurt."

"Pleased to meet you." Kurt offers his hand, noting the shift in the humans' eyes at how Blaine introduced him. "Blaine says you guys are project partners?"

"Yeah, we ended up in two classes together and paired as project partners! I think it's blossoming into a great friendship as well." Eli makes sure to study Kurt. The tension between them thick enough that neither notice when Nick comes up to them.

"Hey, I'm Nick you must be Elvis?"

"Eli"

"Yeah, whatever, you guys coming to sit down? We've got the drinks and Sebastian came up with a wicked cool game of I Spy where the loser has to do a dare or take a drink, I don't know I was sent to get you as he and Alain were working out the details."

"This sounds like fun!" Kurt pulls Blaine along with a giggle until Blaine pulls his hand from his. "Love?"

"I'll be there in a minute alright? I don't think Eli wants to play so I'll catch up with him and then I'm yours the rest of the night."

That hurt. The jab of pain at being pushed away by his mate is something new that Kurt really doesn't like. "Fine." His jaw clack hard enough that Nick jumps before the two of them hurry off towards the table leaving a jaw gaping Blaine wondering what he did to piss Kurt off that much. "Stupid asshole. Fine just push me aside for some jackass human that wants in your pants but you're the only shithead that can't see it."

"Kurt?" Nick attempts to get his attention.

"See if I roll over for you again dumbass. The couch sounds perfect for you to think about what you just did."

"Kurt?" Alain tries to get his friend to calm down just a little.

"Fucker. To think I wanted you to be my mate and then you go and do this because you have no fucking clue, but then again you had no fucking clue when I was running around half naked to get you to jump me."

"Kurt!" Sebastian yells.

"What!?" He snaps before looking at all the worried eyes staring back at him.

"You're rambling and I doubt you want any of it being said out loud."

"I..." Kurt shuts his mouth and just whines.

"Look, if he doesn't get his sorry ass over here soon, then I'll go get him." Sebastian pulls Kurt to his side and holds him while he watches Blaine talk with a group of people while that guys hand is rubbing into his neck. Truth be told, Sebastian doesn't think Blaine even knows the guy is purposefully replacing Kurt's scent with his own, but he'll worry about that later. Right now he has a new friend to calm down and what better way to do that then play an I Spy drinking game. Non-alcoholic of course.

After a few rounds, Sebastian catches Blaine looking over at them with a longing look and he takes that as his queue to go rescue the other alpha. "Kurt I think you should go dance with Blaine. I'll distract his friend." He doesn't wait to hear Kurt agree, instead opting to get up and move towards the group with a determined smirk on his face and sway in his hips. "Hey sexy." Sebastian runs his hand over the arm Eli has wrapped around Blaine, pulling it from the other wolf's shoulders. "I've been watching you all night and decided that I'll die if you don't give me a dance." He lays the seduction on heavy while Blaine makes his escape into his mates' arms.

"Oh really?" Hook taken. "Excuse us guys." Eli wraps his arm low on Sebastian's hip. "You wanted to dance?"

"Mhm, show me my instincts aren't wrong." He doesn't waste any time leading Eli to the floor and dancing against him in the most suggestive way imaginable. It doesn't take long for his heart to drop as the man touches all over his body. He doesn't fight it though. Sebastian lets Eli grope him in all the wrong places and show him how much he wants him. It's only when a second set of hands caress up his chest that he focuses on what's going on, looking in front of him to see Alain wink before leaning in to whisper.

"Everyone else is outside in the van if you'd like to leave?" Alain leers at Eli making sure to growl in a warning manner at the human. "Well?"

"Yes please."

Alain sniffs at his neck, making it look as if they are mates. "Sorry." He speaks up to Eli. "He's choosing me tonight."

"What the…?" Eli starts but can't finish since Alain is guiding Sebastian out the door in a blink.

They go out the door and weave through the crowds standing around on the sidewalk outside heading towards where the van is waiting for them.

"My dorm is the other way."

"Yes but that ass stays in the dorms and I really don't want him doing something to you, even though you're an alpha you can still get pushed into something you don't want and I don't think you wanted him rubbing up against you like that. So we were going to offer you to come and stay with us if you feel up to putting up with two mated pairs and our sick kids."

"I thought your kids were staying somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, about that. We got a message from my dad and we need to go pick them up. Richard, my little boy, started spewing and Elizabeth started coughing pretty bad along with Timothy continually calling for his daddies." Alain gets to the van and slips in the side door. "It's up to you though."

Kurt scoots over making room in the back between him and Alain. "We have plenty of room and you are welcome to use our computer to Skype your son."

"You mean that?"

"Of course!" Nick grins at him from the driver's seat.

Blaine turns towards him from the passenger's seat. "Please? We can talk some more as well. Maybe help you and if you agree, we have plenty of room at our place and it might be an option for you and your son to come stay with us."

"My… Levi? You'd give me a place to bring Levi here?" Sebastian is moving to get into the van the second they all say yes. It's been months since his heart has felt anything close to this hope. "Please. I hope new can work this out I'm dying without my Babyboy."

Kurt and Alain hold his hands the entire way to picking up the kids and even when they get out to go get the poor sleepy, sick, and miserable babies they stay near him as Blaine scoops up his little girl, kissing her warm forehead while Nick goes to get Richard, but Alain scoops him up first.

"Duncan, I'd like you to meet Sebastian Smyth. Sebastian, this is our pack leader Duncan McKay." Kurt leans down and pulls Timothy into his arms when the crying boy finally reaches him and clings to his leg. "Sebastian, this little cranky butt is my son, Timothy."

"No." Timmy hides his face from Sebastian and cough. "Home. Wan'a go home papa."

"I know, but Sebastian is coming with us. Are you ok with that?"

Sebastian leans in a little smiling sweetly at the boy. "Please can I come with you?"

"Why?" Timmy sniffles before coughing again.

"I want to get to know you and help you feel better. I know this great drink we can put in your sippy and it will make all the ickies go away."

"Weally?"

"Really. It's something a sweet lady, Mrs. Brenton, taught me and it's worked on all my sons' colds."

"Son?" He starts looking around for another kid. "Where?"

"He's in Pennsylvania with his grandparents."

"Oh." Timmy coughs some more before reaching out for Sebastian. "Make me better."

XxXxXxX

It takes a few weeks to get everything worked out between Sebastian and the others, of course Timothy and Elizabeth were pushing for the nice man who made their ickies go away and bought them ices to live with them and even joined in on a few of the Skype calls with the one year old Levi. Eventually though, Alain had worked out with his agency that he was moving another wolf into the home and Blaine worked out with Duncan that they would be having Levi join them along with the backstory of where the little guy came from and why such a young wolf was void of a mate, but had a pup. It was the sad story that sealed the deal that no matter what it takes, Levi was going to be with his daddy.

They almost waited another couple weeks, trying to get to a weekend, but both Sebastian and Levi were starting to show signs of being apart.

"Hello Mrs. Brenton!" Kurt hums out. "Sebastian is out with Blaine shopping right now."

"That's alright dear, I wanted to talk with you actually."

"Ok, sure! Is this about the moving plans?"

"In a way yes. I was wondering if we could bring Levi this weekend instead."

He's a bit startled by that, their plans were to move Levi in much later after everything in the house has been rearranged. "Um we're not really ready for him yet. Their just ordering the bedroom set he'd need since he's a little big for a crib and we don't really have any toddler beds…"

"Kurt, I need to be blunt and forgive me for cutting you off, but he's getting sicker and I'm afraid of what that could mean."

"Have you tried the doctor?"

"Yes and she said it was separation sickness. That he's too far away from him mate in a way, but it's his papa. Kurt I'm worried that Sebastian might be hiding how he's feeling and that if we wait that it could be too late for them."

His mind on how sick Nick had gotten when Alain went back to Australia fills his mind and Kurt can't do anything but agree. "Bring him as soon as you can. It helps if you flood him with as much alpha pheromones as you can before he gets here and we'll confront Sebastian the second he gets home."

"Does that really work?" He can hear her moving through the house towards a crying Levi.

"It did when Nick and Alain were separated after mating. It didn't cure him, but it gave his body what it needed until we could get them back together. Are you able to bring him tonight?"

"I'll ask John to pack him a bag and then we'll be on our way. Thank you Kurt. What you're doing for Sebastian, I know Phillip would be very grateful for looking after him like this and giving him a chance to be with their son."

"It's our pleasure. Sebastian turned out to be a great addition to our home and the kids love him." Kurt look sup as Timmy comes running in.

"We back! We back! Papa I got you gift!" Timmy runs looking for Kurt. "Pa~pa?"

"Their back. Call me when you're heading out so we know an ETA for you guys alright?" Kurt bends down and scoops up his son.

"Of course dear, see you tonight."

The second she hangs up Kurt is kissing his sons cheek. "What did you get me?"

"Look! " He holds up a strip of five pictures of Blaine, Sebastian, Timmy, and Lizzy. "This for you papa!"

"Oh my aren't you just adorable! Look at those faces! I think this deserves to be on the fridge, don't you?"

"Yes!" He wiggles to be let down. "Bastin! Bastin! Papa said it goes on the fridge!"

"I told you it was a great picture!" Sebastian leans against the wall as he watches Timmy run towards the kitchen to hang the strip on the wall. "We each have one in case you wanted some for their baby book."

"Thank you." Kurt studies his friend and sees how pale he really is. "Mrs. Brenton called."

"Is everything alright?"

"I think you know it's not."

"Kurt please. I just..." Sebastian starts curling in on himself. "Please, how is my son?"

"Their brining him here tonight because he's suffering more then you are and I gave them permission without asking you." Kurt moves to put his arms around Sebastian while Blaine walks in with some more bags and Elizabeth. "Love, we need to get a guestroom and Levi's room ready or maybe just some toys in Sebastian's room."

"Ok. You'll explain in a bit right?" He kisses Kurt softly on the cheek.

"Of course, Elizabeth how about you go help daddy ok?" Kurt coos down at his confused daughter.

"I help daddy! I help!" She follows Blaine closely, Timmy a bit more hesitant to follow without being told.

Kurt holds to Sebastian to try and help him stabilize a bit more. "When were you going to tell us you were starting to get sick?"

"Never." Sebastian answers without hesitation.

"Why? You know we would have made sure to get Levi here immediately or take you to him if that's what you needed."

"It wasn't you guys, it was the pack I'm in. If you knew I was sick then you would have clung to me more at school and they would have caught on that something was up and I really didn't want to deal with them pushing me for details about snagging someone else's mate, when they should know that isn't possible." His arms hold Kurt lightly. "It's not really hard to see why the ones that aren't mated can't find anyone. They are a bit dense."

"You still should have told us."

They get a call moments later from the Brenton's saying they are heading out on the road and should be there within the next 6 hours. That left everyone in the house working hard to make sure they would be ready for their sudden guests, Nick going out for extra food, Kurt going out for random things they realized they hadn't ordered and would need, Alain entertaining the kids and sticking near Sebastian to make sure he stays calm, and Blaine attempting to build the items they had bought that day with a lot of grumbles and growls until Sebastian and Alain come to help him.

They had just finished cleaning up when a car pulls into their driveway sending Sebastian into a fit as he runs out the door, waking the napping kids on the couch as he runs out to meet the elderly couple and the screaming freckled face of his son, who is in full fit mood as he reaches out for his papa the second he smells him.

"Babyboy, it's alright daddy's here. I'm right here love." He scoops the baby out of Mrs. Brenton's arms and hugs him to his chest as the little boy clings onto his shirt with a death grip. "Hush now Babyboy."

"Bastian! He here?" Timothy and Elizabeth come running over and start to pull on his pant legs while Kurt and everyone greats the Brenton's and helps to carry everything in.

"Yes. Levi let me introduce you to your new friends." Sebastian sits down in the grass so that Levi doesn't have to let go of him. "This is Timothy and Elizabeth, their older then you, but not by much."

Timothy sniffs the little boy as Levi tries to hide from the two pups attempting to get his scent and look at him. "Hi! I'm Timmy! I got you this!" He pulls a little stuffed puppy from his pocket. "Papa said you might be too little for something so small, but I don't think you'll try to eats it."

Little red rimmed eyes turn towards Timothy as Levi sniffles and tries to hide the fact he wants to see what the other boy got him. "Dada…"

"It's ok Babyboy. Look it's a puppy. You like puppies." Sebastian tries to huff and coo at his son as the worry ebbs out of him having his little boy in his arms.

"Puppy..." Levi slowly reaches a hand out, eyes trained on the little stuffed puppy. "Pwease?"

"Here you go!" Timmy puts it in the little boys' hand. Smiling wider when he see Levi shift so that he can play with the puppy with both hands. "Bastian, is he like me?"

"Like you?" Sebastian thinks for a bit before laughing and nodding. "Yes, he's an omega just like you."

"Then maybe we should take him inside. Whenever I'm scared being inside makes it all better and then we can hug him and make him feel better!"

Lizzy nods. "And he can meet Richard!"

"Yes Richard!" Timothy looks back at the house. "He was cranky too."

"Tank Ou." The tiny voice distracts them all as they look at the tiny boy in Sebastian's arms. "Puppy."

"You welcome! There are more inside. We went to the BIG toy box in town and got you things!" Timothy starts rattling off all the things they bought him as they all make their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat on the sofa halfway listening to everyone talking about the Brenton's, how they need to be heading back home after their week stay, while he watches the odd dynamic between the four pups. Richard was in his new bouncy seat play toy, jumping and giggling as Timothy played peekaboo over the side. Elizabeth was playing with her baby doll, feeding it and rocking it as she sung some odd made up song about her baby dolls. Then there was Levi, who sat as far away from everyone as he could, back to a wall and eyes always watching the other three pups. He jumps whenever there's a large sound and immediately looks for his papa. The only sign that anyone actually made him open up just a little, is the small puppy Timothy gave him that is in his hands being held tight to his chest. Make things even more interesting, Kurt hasn't heard the boy do more than mumble a handful of words or cry. He doesn't make any sounds outside of those and it has Kurt a bit interested in why. Why would a pup that seems to be smart, act so peculiar.

"It's his hearing." Mr. Brenton sits down with the help of his cane. "He can't hear properly out of the one ear on the left, that's why he keeps turned the one way and has his back always protected."

"Huh?" Kurt turn to look at the man. "So he stays like that…"

"Because his uncles and aunts that are a bit older, but still fairly young, have a habit of sneaking up on him and scaring him." Mr. Brenton smiles as Levi tilts his head watching Timothy wipe the spittle from Richards chin. "He doesn't open up to people very easily."

"Is that because of his being an omega or more to do with the circumstances of his birth?"

"A mix of both. I won't deny that the first few months of his life were very hard on all of us or that maybe his dad leaving him like he did didn't take its toll on him. I will say, that your little boy was the first pup to get him to open up a little. He loves that little puppy."

"That would be my Timmy. Sweet, kind, caring, understanding, and an unwavering need to make sure everyone is alright." Kurt preens at hearing someone saying his son was doing something good. "Lizzy is a big helper, but she just doesn't have that draw to younger pups that her brother has."

"They are very special pups and I can see how much you all love every one of them. I'm so happy to know that this is where my grandson will grow up." Mr. Brenton looks over all of the pups. "Though four in one house seems to be a lot for wolves of your ages. Do you plan to have more?"

"We have plenty of time to think about that yet." Kurt blushes as he imagines having another pup.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"But its four years after the birth of your pup for a heat isn't it?"

"Not always. It's at most four years, but some wolves go into heat sooner. It all depends on the wolf."

"Excuse me." Kurt is up and hurrying from the room as his mind wanders over everything and anything it can come up with. His quick exit startles Levi enough to make him start crying.

"No. No cry!" Timmy hurries over to the little boy that is looking for his daddy as tears stream down his face. "No cry, please!"

Levi keeps cry but reaches his hands out towards Timmy, one holding the puppy tight and the other making grabby hands to show he wants to be hugged.

"Please no cry! Everything is ok! Papa just had to leave the room!" Timmy moves closer and hugs the smaller boy to his chest just as Sebastian comes running in to see what's happening. "See. All good Levi."

"Goo'?" Levi mumbles out as he slowly stops his tears and just clings to Timmy, making Richard start fussing because Timmy is his cuddle buddy.

"Yes. All good."

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian watches his son slowly let go of Timmy and be lead over to where Richard is fussing so that Timmy can play with both of them.

Mr. Brenton grins as he watches his grandson slowly open up to Timmy and Richard. "Perfect. I think this is where you two were always meant to be." He slowly stands, putting a lot of weight on his cane. "This is what Phillip would have wanted for you both, you know that right son? Just remember that your future is so much brighter now and you should holding tight with both arms and keep going forward."

"Mr. Brenton…"

"Don't look back on us. Promise me you will keep going forward?"

"I promise, but you are more my family then my family ever was."

"And you gave us happiness, no matter how short of a time it was for, you gave us such wonderful joy and a future."

XxXxXxX

Kurt stays quiet and separated from everyone else the rest of the day until the Brenton's left to go home. He doesn't talk to anyone past a brief "I'll go get us some take-out for dinner from the pizza place we like." And he remains ever quieter as they all sit down to eat, excusing himself before anyone else to scurry back to his room.

Blaine did notice that his mate was acting strange, but he let him have his space until after the kids were put to bed and everyone goes off on their own way to so whatever it is they wish to do for the night. When he finds him, Kurt is sitting on the edge of their bed with his back to the door.

"Love, did we do something wrong?" He slowly walks towards his mate.

"No. None of you did anything wrong. I've just been… distracted." Kurt fidgets a bit on the bed, still keeping his back towards Blaine. "Have you thought about what my next heat would mean for us?"

"A bit. We'd have to decide if having another pup is what we both want and something we could handle with college." Blaine reaches a hand out to turn Kurt so that he can see his eyes.

"Do you want another pup?" Kurt looks straight into the golden eyes he loves so much.

"I think we could handle one, but that's over a year away."

Kurt shakes his head. "No. No it was just a couple months ago before school started when I thought you were just marking me because of your alpha insecurities." He moves his hands, handing Blaine a small white stick.

Without thinking, he looks down to find a stick with a very clear plus sign on it. "Kurt?"

"I thought maybe, but then no, and then Mr. Brenton said that 4 years is just the average and some wolves have theirs before or after and…"

"You volunteered to go get dinner and bought this while you were out." Blaine can't seem to take his eyes off of the plus sign. "So were are…"

"Yes. Yes we are." Its then that his voice cracks drawing Blaine's eyes up to his. "I'm pregnant."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Yes it's what I want and I'm so scared it isn't the right time, but then I'm happy because we get to have another pup. God, we're having another pup." Kurt giggles as his hand goes to his stomach.

XxXxXxX

Levi was finding everything very interesting. He's no longer at home, but this new place his papa calls home and is full of other pups. They seem to be ok with him, not jumping on him or pushing him around or even stealing his things like those other mean pups did before. None of them seem to mind that he can't talk to them the way he wants to sometimes. Timothy was the nicest one though. Always giving him time to respond when he wants too and nothing beats the puppy, his little Moochie.

"Le~vi?"

Today though, things are a bit harder then he thought it would be. His papa is at someplace he called 'school' and now he's left with just the pups and the strange big wolf called Nick or was it Kurt… he really needs to learn more names and face combinations.

"Levi are you playing hide-n-go-seek?"

That would mean he wants to be found. So no, he isn't playing hide-n-go-seek, he's playing hide till papa gets home. Though he does sort of hopes Timmy comes to find him.

"There you are!" Kurt smiles sweetly down at him. "I know you're scared because your papa is at school today, but I made some very yummy sandwiches that Timmy refuses to eat unless you come to the table."

Sandwiches? Such a tempting offer because this grown up makes the best sandwiches and Timmy is waiting for him.

"Please? I won't force you, but we would be very happy if you'd join us." Kurt offers his arms to Levi, offering to pick him up.

"Yes. 'Ungry…" It takes a lot of mental pushing and debating with himself, but eventually Levi grips those hands and allows himself to be picked up by the strange wolf.

"See, I'm not that bad am I?" Kurt carries him through the house towards where the other pups can be heard. "Timothy and Elizabeth sit in your chairs now so we can eat."

"Levi!" Timothy grins at the new wolf. "Good! Now we can all have papa's yummy sandwiches!"

"Yummy." He's trying. Really Levi is trying to become more like the older wolves and pups and open up.

"Very good Levi." Kurt praise has Levi puffing his chest up in pride. He finally got something right.

"Here, I have his plate ready papa." Elizabeth puts a kid's plate on the high chair table that has a sandwich that's already in bite size pieces. "Just like you said papa, tiny so he can eat it without any trouble."

"Very good Lizzy! Now sit down and eat your food." Kurt watches his daughter sit down at the child size table with Timmy and start to eat her sandwich as he puts Levi in his high chair. "When you get a little bigger you can sit with them if you like."

Nodding his head slightly before he looks down at the food in front of him. It looks so good and he knows this big wolf makes great food, but he doesn't like being watched the way he is by Richard and the adult. He covers his eyes to hide from everyone.

"I get it. You're shy, I'll just feed Richard his not so yummy mush while you work on your sandwich. If you need me, just call out." Kurt turns his back and coos at Richard who giggles before he gets fed some kind of baby food that says its chicken and carrots, but looks more like what fills a diaper instead.

He peeks between his fingers to make sure no one is watching before reaching down and picking up some pieces of sandwich and starting to eat as he watches everyone else to make sure no one is looking at him. It's when he reaches for his non-existent sippy cup that he realizes he has to ask for something and starts to whine. "Ippy! Ippy!"

"What is it sweetie?" Kurt turns towards him.

"Ippy! Ippy!" He tries to get what he wants across as the tears start to grow in his eyes. His hands make the motion of drinking over and over again. "Ippy!"

"Papa, you forgot his drink!" Timmy runs over and mimics the hand movements.

"Oh my go-gosh! Levi let me go get your sippy cup for you!" Kurt rushes out of the room into the kitchen leaving Timothy and Levi looking at each other.

"Papa will get you a drink I promise."

"Ank you." Pulling out the little puppy he holds it up to show Timmy. "Moochie."

"You named him Moochie? That a very good name." Timmy pulls a little bunny from his pocket. "This is Hops-a-lot."

Levi giggles as Kurt comes back with his sippy cup of juice. "Ank you Urt."

All three are looking at the smiling and laughing little boy that is nothing like how they first meet him. "You are very welcome Levi." He goes back to feeding Richard.

Yes life here is going to be ok. These pups and adults are nothing like living with his really old grandparents that could never play with him or the puppies that would beat him down and make fun of him.

XxXxXxX

It's been a long couple months on all of them. Nick was tending to the kids every other day alone, Kurt helping Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Alain whenever he didn't have something else. Which seemed to be daily now, including weekends. Photoshoots, interviews, studio time, and now they are trying to get a few music videos finalized and out. None of that includes the jobs that are being lined up for the summer and after Christmas. That might be why he's taking extreme pleasure with the brief stop at a motel on the way home with Nick and the fact Kurt told them to take their time after work because he'll watch the kids.

It was the perfect gift for them. A day on set with Nick as an extra in his video, followed by a beautiful dinner and a romantic movie, and now crying out in pleasure as his mate knots inside of him thrusting harder as Nick wraps his arms tighter around his waist and growl happily into his ear.

"Nick…" Alain whines out. "I love you… so much…"

"Love you." Nick kisses his shoulder before biting down causing Alain to cry out in release as he slams in and fills him. A contented gruffling noise escaping his throat as they slide down to their sides and snuggle as they wait to cool down.

"Love? I have something to tell you." Alain clings to his mates arms.

"Hum?"

"I started taking the pill last week. I know I should have talked it over with you before or told you sooner, but with Kurt getting pregnant again I kind of panicked."

Nick laughing isn't something he expected to hear. "I know you started taking them."

"Wait, really? How?"

"Timothy." Nick kisses the bite mart on Alains shoulder. "He told me to make sure you take your vitamins daily like he does."

"That little bugger! He caught me taking them a couple times and I didn't know what to tell him."

"Don't be mad at him, I'm glad he told me. Means I didn't have to have the worry of you having another heat before we're ready, on my mind."

XxXxXxX

To say Kurt was worried about this run would be an understatement. It's the first time they will have Levi with them, which wouldn't be a bad thing if Sebastian was in their pack instead of with those stupid college dickheads that are some of the rudest wolves he has ever met, and his morning sickness hadn't kicked in making the whole day as one giant horrible cycle of puke eat puke worry puke eat puke. It's probably why he is so irritated as they get the kids clothes off, Kurt helping Levi since he's the only adult the young boy has opened up around, Blaine and Alain have the twins, and Nick is taking care of Richard.

"Kurt you need to relax." Nick tries to sooth his friend.

"Can't. I have a really horrible feeling about all of this. He should have just joined our pack." Kurt huffs out as he folds Levi's clothes and kisses the boys floppy hair. "You know how hard this will be on Levi? Knowing his dad is here but he can't go to him? It's stupid."

"It is stupid, but it's his choice." Blaine kisses his mates neck. "Now let's get going. Timothy is already to play with some squirrels."

Kurt relaxes when he feels his kids tugging on his pants yipping and eager to go out with the rest of the wolves. "Ok. Ok. I get it." Kurt puts Levi down laughing as the boy squeals happily and turns into a fluffy brownish red and white ball of fur. "Let's go get social."

Their small group trots out at Richards's slower pace. Levi staying as close to Kurt as he can, ears turned down and body shrunk as small as he can get it when all those eyes turn on him. They all hive him encouraging licks and huffs, wanting him to just relax, but that all goes down the drain when his nose perks up as he catches his dads scent and starts calling out for him in his broken sounding yowling noises and takes off in the direction the scent leads him. Kurt follows as best he can, though it's not as easy for a large wolf to get through the crowds as it is a puppy.

Sebastian only had seconds to react when he heard his sons distinct call before a couple of the others in his pack turn and snap at the pup and growl to keep the little guy back pulling a frightened cry from Levi as Kurt catches up and gets between them growling his threat at the wolves that dared to touch a hair on a pup that way. He didn't stand back and let his pack do that again, quickly snapping at them before hurrying to his son. Licking his face and nipped paw as other wolves turn to take sides in what seems to be a standoff about pup etiquette. He doesn't even know where the first warning growl came from, but he knows it's the college pack that takes the first strike lunging after Kurt before an all-out rumble breaks out.

The McKay pack shoves their way in as they hear Sebastian calling out to them, Blaine hasn't felt fear like this since Kurt was sick with their twins. He knows his pregnant mate is in there with one of their pups. Alain and Nick are at his side with Duncan, the pups having been left with the other pregnant wolves of their pack being taken to a safe corner as far away from the fight as they can get them. A safety precaution all the packs have in place in case something like this happened, and it tended to from time to time. Hard to avoid flare ups with so many wolves mated and not in one area.

By the time they got to the center Kurt is down on the ground curled around as shivering Levi with Sebastian fighting off anyone who dares to come near them. The pack leaders that have made it to the center are trying to get their wolves to back off and calm down, except the college pack leader that tries to get closer to his beta with a determined look in his eyes. Duncan takes his place next to Sebastian with Alain and Nick and Blaine get Levi and Kurt up and moving. Duncan keeps the rear since these are the only members of his pack in the fray and makes sure they keep moving until they're at their safe spot with the others.

When he sees the blood mating his sons fur, Sebastian turns to go back and snap the necks of those asses that thought hurting a pup was an okay thing to do, being stopped by Duncan with one sharp jaw clack and warning growl. Kurt curls up in a cuddle pile with Timothy, Elizabeth, and even Richard who toddles over to join in while Blaine sniffs him all over for damage. Mentally charting all the cuts and blood that is on his mate and who at school will be paying for each one. Not in a violent way like Sebastian wants to do, but through legal pack law retribution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS a trigger warning in this chapter in the second block.

Blaine was pissed that the college pack had thought it was okay to outright attack a pup they didn't know and a pregnant wolf that was just trying to protect the pup. He spent the weekend after going between Kurt who just wanted to stay in bed and let his various cuts and bruises heal, checking on Levi who was still recovering from the panic attack he suffered from being attacked and the large cut going up his right arm, and Duncan who was walking him through what was going to happen since there were two witnesses to how everything started.

Apparently once Duncan told the other pack leaders that this was all over two wolves that took it upon themselves to attack and injure a pup, none of them were willing to let it go. Yes tussles happen between two alphas who want the same omega or playful disputes that get out of hand, but no one touches a pup no matter what. The fact that this attack happened towards one handicap pup and one unborn, doubled their anger and by Monday it had been decided that the next weekend would find the packs holding court wolf style.

"I want to be the one to do it." Blaine clacks his jaw as Duncan eyes him. "Kurt is my mate and by right I'm up for being given a chance to dole out their punishment."

"That goes the same for me, but doubly. My son is in his room with a fever and jumping at every movement he sees after all of this, plus I'm their beta. They shouldn't have done anything without my say so." Sebastian growls out watching the video monitor that he has set up to keep an eye on his son.

"You both will have your chance to go before the gathering and give the reason you are up for retribution, but you have to remember to be mature and keep your emotions in check. If you go in there overly aggressive and riled up, you'll do something you'll regret." Duncan tries to sooth the two alphas.

"We won't kill them." Blaine groans as he tries to calm down again.

"Speak for yourself." Sebastian huffs, but relaxes with a shrug. "The biggest harm I can do to them is to leave the pack after telling them the truth. Make their guilt kill them."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell your story to them?" Blaine puts a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "You don't have to. It doesn't matter who the pup was, they should never snap at a baby or attack a pregnant wolf that is in defense mode."

"I know and they will feel guilty over that, but if I let them know that they personally injured me their soon-to-be ex-beta, then they will have a larger slap of guilt. Plus it's time. Levi is my son and he deserves to be seen as my son. I feel like hiding him tells him that I'm ashamed of him."

"You are a very strong wolf for your age, son." Duncan nods his head slowly. "I think it's a very noble thing to announce your loss and it will make their punishment from the council harsher knowing how personal an attack it was."

Sebastian opens his mouth to respond when he hears his sons crying coming through the monitor right before his alarm went off. "Well it's time for his bandages to be changed and some Tylenol for the pain."

"Give that young man a hug from me." Duncan smiles.

"Of course." Sebastian takes off up the stairs to his son's room.

XxXxXxX

School on Monday morning was a very tough choice for all of them. Kurt was still feeling drained, Sebastian didn't feel right leaving his still jittery son with Alain and Nick even though they swear that Alain will be there all day having put off all his appointments until the end of the week, and Blaine just wanted to drag Kurt to the doctor again since he's still so disconnected and weak.

"I'm fine. Trust me love." Kurt snuggles against Blaine in the backseat while Sebastian drives. "We have to be in class to get our assigned scene work."

"You know they would understand if you didn't come in. There isn't a wolf in New York that doesn't know what happened, especially with the gathering of pack leaders today." Sebastian looks back at them. To make sure Kurt isn't lying about feeling alright.

"True, but I feel fine."

"I want you to message me between each class though. Even with Sebastian in all your classes today, I want an update." Blaine nuzzles his neck.

"Alright. I promise daddy." Kurt rolls his eyes as they all laugh. Truthfully though, Kurt is worried about making it through the entire day but he's promised himself he'll get through at least one class today before giving in and just going home.

The first class of the day went by just fine, though Kurt started feeling even more drained then he had since the run. During his second class things started to change. His head was starting to get foggy, his vision dimming, and a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach started. Kurt had no idea what was going on during the class as he tried centering himself by putting his head down and looking at his feet to drown out the light. That's when he saw the puddle growing beneath him. Red liquid dripping out of his pant legs and gathering beneath him, pulling a scared whine from his throat.

"Kurt?" Sebastian whispers to his friend when he hears the whining. "Kurt?" His voice gets louder when Kurt doesn't initially respond to him.

"…Ambulance..."

"Wha-?" Sebastian startles when Kurt starts to tip over out of his chair, moving as fast as he can to soften his fall as he sits in the blood gripping a limp Kurt in his arms. "Call an Ambulance! Kurt! Wake up!" He hears movement and the teacher on the phone with 911 and students moving the desks out of the way.

Kurt groans as Sebastian keeps slapping his cheeks and calling his name as he feels his legs being tucked together and under him with something crammed between them. "..Blaine..?"

"Shit."

He can hear Sebastian on the phone explaining to Blaine what's going on and how much blood there is. That an ambulance is on the way and should be there soon. He can hear the whispered sadness of his classmates and the worried fear from the wolves in the class. Eventually he hears Blaine run in moments before the paramedics rush in, everything blurring together as people pull him and lifts him. Get him hooked to beeping machines and onto a gurney before wheeling him away while the voices just keep spinning together. There's defiantly a moment when Blaine says he's his mate and Sebastian says he'll call everyone else and meet them at the wolf specific hospital, but that's as far as he remembers.

The next moment he sees a blurry white ceiling that suddenly gets blocked by someone shining a bright light in his eyes.

"Kurt, take your time, but I need you to tell me if you know what day of the week it is."

Yeah that's defiantly a doctor. "M-Monday."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

He can hear Blaine grumbling in the back somewhere with Sebastian and someone else, oh Duncan. "Hospital?"

"Yes. Very good." The doctor checks his eye again. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Blood. I was bleeding." He finally looks around at all the monitors, looking for the one he knows from his last pregnancy that will show him his pup. "Where… where's the ultrasound?"

"Kurt, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this." He hears Blaine come closer when the doctor waives to him. "I'm so very sorry, but your pup didn't make it."

He knows someone cries out, it takes Blaine wrapping around him in the hospital bed to realize it's him. Nothing else the doctor says matters right now. He'll have Blaine explain it later along with where he went wrong. Would it have mattered if he had stayed home in bed instead or was the pup already gone? He'll ask those questions later, but no matter. When the doctor tells him there was nothing that could have been done and that the hits he took at the run were most likely when the pup lost hold, he doesn't care because he failed to protect the one person that depended on him the most. His unborn pup.

XxXxXxX

Duncan sits on the side, watching as he elected council of the state of New York Pack Law makes their way to their seats. A gathering that only happens when all the pack leaders in a state raises an issue that requires pack law to be enforced and it's bigger then something that can be dealt with internally. Usually this is what happens when issues come up in areas that have a lot of packs that constantly deal with each other. The council members are all brought in from other states, none of them having any connection with any of the packs that are disputing the issue and are chosen the mere days before the trial. That way there is no chance of them being swayed one way or another. It's a practice that came into practice almost as soon as the first packs started to become organized units instead of just families.

"Attention everyone!"

The announcer goes through introducing all five members of the council while Duncan checks on Kurt's condition. He wasn't very happy that the distraught boy had chosen to come to the trial only three days after being released from the hospital, but he had given them no choice in the matter. Sebastian sits on one side with Levi clinging to his chest and Blaine sits on the other side, both of them being overly protective of Kurt, which makes Duncan super proud to see how strong their pack bond it.

"Pack leader Duncan McKay! You are summoned before the council!"

He gets up and heads to stand in front of the five wolves seated on top of a large podium along the wall on one side of the giant arena. The other pack representatives are far in the back watching everything that happens. "Your honors, we are here today to settle a dispute between the College pack and my own pack. Our run last weekend ended up with a large fight that started when two members of the College pack attacked and injured a lone pup, of a year in age, and his guardian at the time a then with pup omega."

"Then with pup?" One of the members asked.

"Yes. He suffered the loss of his pup the Monday following the incident. You will hear from him in a moment as he's come to explain what happened."

"Let us get to his testimony then. No need to make him suffer any longer then he needs to." Another member states.

Kurt shakily walks over with a little assistance from Duncan. Going into detail about what he saw when Levi had run up on the wolves that attacked him and how after the initial attack he tried to protect the pup, but never did anything past warning growls and clacking his jaw while in the defensive posture when the wolves attacked him riling up the surrounding wolves and starting a larger fight. He also goes into detail about the doctors findings that the injuries he received from their hit caused the death of his pup.

The second Kurt sat back down, the attackers gave their story. How they thought anyone would buy that they thought the pup was attacking them and that it was all a misunderstanding was just laughable. Sebastian didn't hold back when they were done, going up with Levi to show them his skittish son that can hardly hear out of the one side causing his delayed speech and awkward calls. He then, after telling them that he was the beta for the wolves that attacked the child, explained his entire story of how Levi is his son and what happened with his mate.

Duncan then calls for a vote, and all five vote in favor of Kurt and Levi on the grounds that they didn't believe the story the young college wolves gave. The punishment is then set out, both of the attackers are stripped and taken to the center of the ring as everyone else other than Blaine and Sebastian go to the audience seating areas. Blaine and Sebastian stripped down before all four shift.

"As a result for your offence, attacking and injuring one pup and attacking a pregnant omega causing the loss of his pup, you will face off in battle with the chosen defends of the two victims." The council member announces. "Pack leader Duncan, who are the chosen?"

"Blaine Anderson, mate of the attacked Kurt who is not able to fight in his condition of recovery, and Sebastian Smythe, father of the pup that was injured." Duncan stands up taller.

"Accepted into the record." Another member says. "The punishment will be a five minute brawl on even ground. Two against two where anything is allowed. If there is a fatality, so be it since there was a loss of an innocent life already. After the five minutes is up, the two guilty wolves will be listed in the record of being dangerous around pups and will therefore be banned from public runs where any can wander near them. Instead they will spend their moons in captivity at the Long Island Wolf pens. If their pack decides to further their punishment, we leave it on their leader to decide. You may proceed."

Duncan bows to the council as he calls the fight to begin, staying close to make sure the guilty wolves don't try anything stupid.

Kurt can't watch the fight, the worry that Blaine will get hurt eating him up. Another side of that is keeping Levi from seeing his dad fight as well. Keeping him as far away from the fighting as he can and distracting him as best he can. Trying to keep himself from wondering who is squealing in pain and who is yelping.

However Duncan has to watch as the boys attack and tear at the guilty wolves. Fur flies each and every way from both sides as the timer clicks down. Sebastian and Blaine going in with more ease then aggression having taken to heart being in control during this whole ordeal. The timer is stopped when both of them end up with their mouths around the necks of the other wolves in what would be killing shots if they bite down harder and turn.

"Times up!" Duncan calls out relaxing when Sebastian and Blaine both let their captive wolves go.

Blaine and Sebastian let go, immediately going to either side of Duncan and keeping their eyes trained on the other two. Making sure they don't have any more stupid ideas.

"Pack Leader Hunter Clarington!" A council member calls out, waiting until the man in question comes forward. "You are to see to it that your pack members report to the holding pens each moon personally. We would now like to put on record any other punishment you deem appropriate, if any, on a pack level."

"They will both be spending the next two months in the holding pen, your honor." Hunter side eyes Sebastian. "We will have a pack meeting and my beta and I will decide if they will be allowed to remain in our pack or not, as this action of theirs effected said beta directly."

"Accepted as part of the record. In the future, sir, it would benefit you to make sure your pack members act in a more respectable manner, especially when it results in the loss of one pup and the injury of another. This case is closed!" The council member give out a final howl signaling the close of the case. All the gathered wolves answer in turn before everyone starts to go their separate ways.

"Well Sebastian, I'm extremely sorry that your son and friend were injured. I will see you on campus Monday then. We do have a lot of things to discus." Hunter turns towards where Sebastian is getting his clothes back on.

"Fuck off Hunter. Like I believe any of that shit you just said." Sebastian clacks his jaw as Blaine puts a calming hand on his arm. "Are you really planning to take those two to the holding pens or are you just going to make them lay low for the next couple months?"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating. There's no reason not to follow through with the punishment I said would happen, though seeing as a member of my pack has been lying to me for months that may negate anything that's happened here."

"Mr. Clarington, I hope I am not over hearing that a pack leader has just lied to an official council about how he was going to follow through with the appropriate punishment of his pack members." Duncan puffs up his chest in a threatening manner.

"Of course not sir. You over hear me questioning the integrity of my beta."

"Ex-beta. I officially resign from my position and formally withdrawal from your pack." Sebastian huffs out as Levi is brought over to him, immediately clinging to his papa while Kurt nuzzles up against Blaine. "There is nothing healthy about a temporary pack that has a leader who is just out for his own gain."

"I'm glad you chose to leave us since we seem to be of differing opinions. I'll see you around campus Bastian." Hunter goes off with his pack.

"Da~da… Ome." Levi whimpers.

"Yes Babyboy, we're going home. You've been such a good boy for daddy. So brave." Sebastian looks over at Kurt. "How are you holding up?"

"Tired. Drained." Kurt nuzzles closer into Blaine's hold.

XxXxXxX

It takes months for things to finally settle down and return to some form of normalcy. Levi went back to being only slightly nervous around people he doesn't know, though he still doesn't go anywhere without one of the adults. Sebastian settled in well with the McKay pack and only keeps half an ear on his old pack at runs after he notes that the two that shouldn't be there aren't there. Alain is back to making music and filming his music videos, preparing for a tour that will start in January and go till mid-February. The only one that still crept around was Kurt and none of them knew how to bring his smile back.

He was driving Blaine crazy with the amount of doctors' visits he's had, trying to figure out something that he won't tell his mate. Why would he tell him what was going on until he was sure.

"Afternoon love! Did the kids behave today?" Blaine comes into their bedroom after his day at school, tossing his bag on the desk and randomly going around putting things away.

"The kids were good, they really love going to Duncan's to play with Lydia overnight so they were extra good."

"Overnight?" Blaine tilts his head. "I thought we had plans to head to the aquarium this weekend."

"Well, those plans are for everyone but us, unless you turn down my offer."

"Love, you are really confusing me right now." Blaine finally turns to look at his mate freezing when he sees him dressed in nothing but a giant bow around his neck. "Kurt?"

"My heat cycles are finally back and I thought maybe if you wanted to, we could decide in what direction we are going to go." Kurt runs his fingers over the silky ribbon. "We can either start on the pill treatments or we can actively try to have another pup."

"Ku~rt! This is so tempting, but starting so soon after… is it a good idea?"

"The doctor said it was perfectly fine. I've had him monitoring everything to make sure there are no complications and that I'm in the best health possible to conceive, if that's the way you want to go. So I asked Duncan if everyone can stay at his place this weekend, got them all tickets to the aquarium, and planned to either join them there if you said no to having a pup or stay in bed all weekend working on making a new bright eyes and curly haired angel."

"What if there isn't any curly hair and it's just silky soft and perfect instead?" Blaine starts to strip off his clothes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

'You really want a pup? Now?"

"Yes." Kurt lays back when Blaine crawls over him, pulling off the ribbon slowly. "I've talked with the school and I can do a bunch of core classes from home next semester that way I can keep my strength up in case there are any complications."

"You sneaky little wolf, planning all of this behind my back." Blaine runs his hands over the perfect pale skin of his mate below him. Burying his nose in his neck and groaning at how good he smells. "Last chance to say you don't want too."

Kurt leans into his mates' ear, breathing in his mates intoxicating scent. "Take me. Make love to me. Fill me with your seed until I grow round with your pup and everyone can see I'm yours in every way." He only has seconds before his mouth is covered with his loves lips and his body is being filled over and over again as they hungrily give and take from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"No. No I won't cheer up and be cam and happy! How could I with him across the state at some stupid school required trip so close to Christmas?"

Alain cringes at the obvious hysterical out pouring of anger that Kurt is letting lose at them. Nick and Sebastian trying their best to show that the omega doesn't scare them, when he really does. "We're worried about you! If you keep this up it might affect your pup."

"Fuck!" Kurt throws the book he had in his hand before sliding down the wall covering his still flat stomach with both hands. It was a miracle when they saw the positive test after so many tries to get pregnant. "I just... I want him here. I want to be with him."

"I know." Alain slips down next to him with caution. "You knew he had this week long trip as part of his class and you know he tried everything he could to get excused from it without pulling favor for being a mated wolf."

"I know. I do know that. But I just feel so lost without him." Kurt leans his head over onto his friends shoulder. "I'm scared. We just found out about this pup last week and now he's gone off without me and I don't know what would happen if something happened with this pup and he wasn't here."

"If anything happens, Nick and I will personally go and get him."

XxXxXxX

He didn't want to be here, so far away from Kurt and stuck in a room with Eli. Eli who just so happens to be one of the most annoying, full of himself, egotistical males of the human race that Blaine has ever meet and oddly hasn't noticed this about the frat boy before now. Within a couple hours of being stuck with him, Blaine realized everything that was pissing Kurt off about the guy was actually pretty true. He's a playboy that doesn't care if you're taken or not, he wants in your pants. At least it seems to him that Eli is stupid enough to try and get in the pants of mated wolves if how he's acting is anything to go by.

"Come on. You know you're curious about what it's like to be with a real man."

Yeah, scratch that. The idiot is dumb enough to try and get into his pants.

"He'll never know unless you want him too."

Like Kurt wouldn't be able to smell the fact they've shared a room. He'll already be pissed that his mate is coming home smelling like a dickhead again. Though, a slight smile hits his face imagining how Eli would react if he ended up making the moves on an unmated wolf and accidentally found himself bit into submission. Would it take the cockiness out of him?

"Let me at least buy you a drink."

That gets his attention. "Huh?"

"A drink." Eli looks at least slightly embarrassed by his behavior. "To say how sorry I am for making you uncomfortable."

"Does that mean you'll stop hitting on me? Because I think this week has been more stressful then it needs to be with you doing this." Blaine gestures at Eli leaning close with his hands touching random places on his body. "All the time."

"Yes. This means I give in and you are a happily mated wolf that will never give in to my charms."

Maybe there was a chortling laugh in response, because really? Charms? "Well as fun as you apologizing has been I have a call to make. 7pm means it's my happily mated other half talk time since the professor guaranteed no activities after 7. You can buy me that drink next time."

Walking away as he pulls out his cell phone hitting the overly used number with a smile, Blaine doesn't see the glint in his roommates eyes or the bit of a smirk he's sporting as he watches him walk away. All Blaine can think about is calming his crying mate over the phone.

XxXxXxX

Sebastian ran a cooling cloth over Kurt's forehead while his friend was curled up in bed after yet another round of crippling morning sickness. They had all promised Kurt that they wouldn't bed Blaine to come home early and lose credit for the entire trip, especially since he's due home in three days, but Sebastian was extremely worried. Especially after times like now when Kurt spent two hours doing nothing but emptying everything from his stomach that he attempted to force down until he just sort of fell asleep against the toilet with Timothy, Elizabeth, and Levi clinging to him attempting to make him feel better. Child logic being that hugs and cuddles always make them feel better so it should work in reverse.

"Sebastian?" Alain knocks softly trying not to disturb Kurt. "Can you come into the hall a second?"

"Yeah." He checks his friends' forehead one last time before following Alain into the hall where Nick is waiting. "What's up guys?"

"We called Burt." Nick snaps out before looking back towards Kurt's door like he did something wrong.

"And he is coming in on the next flight with Lillian and Abigail. Henry will come in a few days as they had originally planned for Christmas, but he couldn't come sooner due to pack business." Alain fidgets. "He said not to call Blaine, but he needs someone and his dad is the best choice we could come up with."

"You really think they'll be able to help?"

"Yes. If anything they will help keep the kids calm. Timothy has been extra hard to get to sleep at nap time since his papa has been so sick." Nick checks his phone when it vibrates. "I'm going to head to the airport. By the time I get there they should be landing. You two get the munchkins, they are all currently sleeping."

It takes about two hours for Nick to pick up their early guests and get home again, having used the drive home to update them on what is going on with Kurt. It's a secondary thought about warning them about Levi and how skittish he is and that's a choice he regrets as Burt rushes into the house making the door slam loudly and scare the poor little guy into scurrying to the closest hiding place he can cram himself in and crying out as he signs for his daddy.

"Granpa! That was mean!" Timmy huffs as Burt looks around for where his sons room could be, he should have thought about the fact they've never visited the new house before.

"Timmy not now."

"But you scared Levi! He can't hear or talk very good and you scared him."

That gets Burt's attention as he looks to where his grandson is trying to calm down whoever is making the wailing noise and signing as he talks. Sebastian has been teaching all the kids the simple signs his son uses. "Levi?"

"My son." Sebastian comes rushing by and over to where his son is crammed into a dark hiding place, "Babyboy, I've got you." He scoops the little fuzzy headed boy into his arms and cuddles hi to his chest as he soothes his fears. "It's alright. I told you that Kurt's papa was going to visit."

"Urt?"

"Yes Kurt. This is his papa, Burt." Sebastian takes his son so that his good ear is facing the older wolf and he can get his scent while studying him with his eyes. "And this is Blaine's mommy, Lillian and his little sister Abigail."

"Oh…"

Lillian lets Abigail down so her daughter can run over and catch up with Elizabeth. "You are the sweetest thing!" She goes closer until the boy jerks away. "It's alright darling." She gives him a sign of friendship that Kurt sent them instructions on. "I'm not a bad person."

Burt follows Alain to Kurt's room while Levi peeks his head around more seeing that she's signing. "Ello…."

"Hello. I'm Lillian."

"Evi."

"Levi? What a very sweet name. How old are you?" he holds up one finger. "One? Oh you are a big boy! You see that little girl over there, her name is Abigail and she's two." Levi peeks over at the new girl with dark black curly hair while Lillian talks with Sebastian.

"Kurt?" Burt slips into his sons' room with Alain right behind him, hurrying over to the bathroom where he can hear the gut wrenching sound of his son being sick. "Here, let me help." He's there with a cool cloth against the back of his sons' neck.

"Dad?"

"That's me."

"Wha're you doing here?"

"Well some little birds called and said they were worried about you because of the over emotional breakdowns you had that pushed your body into sick territory, which isn't good considering they said you were with pup again."

"Sounds about right." Kurt moves to snuggle against his dad the fever nearly burning Burt. "I feel so hot."

"Let's get you cooled down with a shower and then into bed. If that fever doesn't come down you know I'm dragging you to the hospital and sending someone after Blaine, class credit or not."

He helps Kurt strip and get into the shower to start getting his temperature down while Sebastian and Lillian change out the sheets on the bed. By morning Burt was taking his son to the emergency room with Nick and Sebastian, depending on what the doctor says they would be the ones going to fetch Blaine. When lunch rolled around they were sitting around Kurt's hospital bed listening to the doctor walk them through what treatments Kurt is going to need with his diagnosis of a chest infection. It didn't take long after that for Nick and Sebastian to head out the door and towards where Blaine was staying with his class, phone constantly on and trying to get ahold of him to warn him that they are coming.

XxXxXxX

Stupid class that finally finished, but won't let him go home until tomorrow. Not only that, but this morning he couldn't find his phone and now he's in the middle of the restaurant of the hotel grumbling about it with his classmates that forced him to come with them. Why is he even here? Dammit he wants his phone!

"Hey. I got you that drink since it seems like you need it right now." Eli slips some dark soda looking thing in front of him.

"Thanks. What is this?"

"Just a little coke since I know you're not really a drinker." Eli slips into the seat next to him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I just want to head home since the course is over and last I heard before my phone went missing is that Kurt was still sick." He takes a drink from the cup not even paying attention to the funny after taste. "I just want to go home and hold him or find my phone and hear his voice so that I know he's alright."

"How about this. You finish your drink and sandwich and I'll finish mine, then I'll help you tear our room apart to find your phone." Eli holds his hand out to shake. "Deal?"

Blaine smiles and shakes his hand. "Deal and thank you. This means a lot to me."

His head started to get foggy the more he drank and he just knew Eli did something to him, but he couldn't say anything. It was if his body was on autopilot even though he was aware of everything going on. He knew when Eli told the guys he was going to take Blaine back to their room since he doesn't look to good. He saw the knowing snickers and winks his roommate got from his frat buddies letting him know this was all a game. He could feel himself being helped up and lead towards the elevator and the dizzying feeling as they go up to their floor. The touch of the other man's lips on his neck and the feel of his hands all over his body making his inner wolf restless.

"This is going to be so good. So fucking good." Eli doesn't pay any mind to the growing growl that is the only sound Blaine is making. "You've given me a run for my money. The others have already bagged themselves mated wolves. Silly and weak little omegas. But me? I had to take on a challenge. A mated alpha."

He's going to be sick. Mated omegas? This is so wrong and his wolf is thinking about Kurt and how much this ass has known about scenting him and pushing a divide between him and Kurt and who's to say that one of these 'guys' doesn't target Kurt and force his pregnant mate to do something he doesn't want to do. His mind is so clouded with these fears as he's dragged into the hotel room that he has no idea what his body is doing anymore.

Sebastian runs in as Nick tries to find a parking spot, a bit pissed that they haven't gotten ahold of Blaine yet. "Excuse me. I'm looking for someone with the cross-species law course?" The desk attendant smiles and points him towards the dining area where the professor is currently eating. "Thank you." He explains what's going on to the professor, who fully understands and since the course is over will let Blaine leave early. He guides Sebastian and Nick, who came up near the end of the explanation, to the room Blaine is sharing with Eli.

What hits their ears is warning growls, yelling, and things sounding like they are being broken. Sebastian and Nick perk up as their wolves push to answer the call for help from their friend as the professor calls the front desk to get someone to open the door for them. They both start pacing as they alternate howling answers back to Blaine, trying to get him to open the door and not being able to.

"Just stop! It'll be better if you just stop fighting!"

That's the last words they hear as the manager gets the door open and the Professor holds the man back knowing it isn't a smart idea to get between three wolves and someone that's harming one of them. Especially when the scene that meet their eyes is Blaine crouched down with his back to the wall, clothes torn and hanging from his body, bloody nail marks on his skin, and what looks like bruises all over his neck, chest, and one big one across his face. His stance is very defensive with Eli half naked with his pants undone moving to tackle him as Sebastian and Nick get in front of him growling.

"What the fuck!" Eli looks at them knowing he's been caught. "That ass attacked me!"

"Like I believe that. He's calling for help you asshat." Sebastian Stays there hunched over in an attack pose. "You want to explain why our friend is curled up in a beaten state calling for help?"

Eli pales as he watches Nick get down to Blaine's level and lick his wounds as they clack and bark out a conversation as best as they can. "There's something off. All I'm getting is his wolf saying 'help' and 'no stop' and 'don't want' but that's it." Nick pulls Blaine into his lap to hold him tight as his friend gives into the drugs, going lax now that he knows he's safe with his pack.

"Well? What did you do to him?" Sebastian moves closer to Eli, making sure he hears the angry growl and how different it is from the sound Blaine had been making. "What did you…?" His nose starts sniffing the air. "What did you give him?"

"How di- I didn't give him anything! It was all good until he snapped!"

"All good? Do you even know what a wolf that's of age is like? When they are mated all they can think about is their mate. How their mate is doing. Are they well. Are they happy? How can I go on without them? Their body becomes hardwired to that other person, wolf or human, which they have chosen to be with for all eternity. It kills them inside if someone else touches their mate in a way that they don't like or if they smell someone else on them, but you knew that. You've been pushing a divide between them all semester." Eli falls on the bed, eyes wide as Sebastian stands over him. "How many wolves have you raped and killed?"

"I haven't killed anyone!"

"Forcing yourself on a wolf is the same as killing them." Sebastian growls. "And it just might kill them. Now what the fucking hell did you give him?"

"I... I don't know it's just some mix of stuff that the frat gives us to help pass our initiation." Eli shakily reaches in his pocket and pulls out a packet, passing it to Sebastian that huffs at the smell. "Please… I was just…"

"You!" Sebastian turns to the professor. "You know wolf law?"

"Yes sir." The man keeps his eyes down, showing that he has no wish to challenge the worked up wolf. "Contact pack leader Duncan McKay and tell him that this man is to be tried under wolf law and then have him taken into custody. I think there may be more to his story, but none of us are in a position to do anything about it right now."

"Agreed. The hotel manager and I have this under control. I'll bring his things to the hospital?"

"Thank you, we're at the wolf medical facilities near Manhattan. Nick let's get going before we do something we'll regret."

XxXxXxX

Blaine groaned as he started to wake up, snuggling closer to the warm body in front of him. He doesn't remember anything clearly, but he's fairly sure Nick and Sebastian showed up and brought him to the hospital. That would explain the beeping noises and the smell of bleach and how he's pretty sure he could smell them on him.

"Blaine?"

No he doesn't want to open his eyes. He's warm and comfy snuggled in that comforting scent of his mate. Kurt always makes everything better.

"Blaine, we need to know that you're alright and see what you remember."

Why? He wants to stay asleep and snuggled. That is until he hears the wheezing cough coming from the body in his arms and his eyes snap open to see a sweat covered Kurt coughing as Burt wipes his forehead and neck.

"Nice to see you awake Mr. Anderson." The doctor gets Blaine to turn towards him, checking his eyes with a light. "We were a bit worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Eli... he slipped me…" His voice sounds rough even to his own ears.

"We know. Sebastian brought enough substance for us to test and found that you were slipped a mixture of Rohypnol and Wolfsbane." He checks the rest of his vitals. "We've had other wolves come in with the same symptoms you had and we're working with your pack and the other effected packs to build a case against the person who did this to you."

"How?"

"Nick and Sebastian went to get you after Kurt was admitted." Burt fills in thanking the doctor as the man goes to check on his other patience. "They found you in a defensive position with your wolf in control calling for help."

"Kurt!" Blaine groans as he tries to sit up to fast, Sebastian helping him lay back down. "Is he alright?" He turns his head to look at his mate who is looking back at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just have a flu that got out of hand and gave me a chest infection." Kurt nuzzles into him. "How are you?"

"Head hurts. I feel groggy and a bit confused because I don't remember anything."

"Then sleep. We can deal with this when we feel better."

The boys fall asleep with Burt and Sebastian watching over them.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli sat with his head down, body beaten and bruised, as the gathered pack leaders discussed how they were going to proceed from here. It only took a week of the wolf style interrogation to get the man to crack, begging to confess everything he knows and out everyone involved. What was the last thing that broke him? Henry Anderson, a pack leader from Ohio and father of Blaine Anderson, just looked at him with pure hatred and he knew that nothing the others had done to him would come close to what this wolf was capable of.

"Is everyone here?" Duncan looks around at the collection of pack leaders, all of which have had a member of their pack effected by these silly human antics. "Looks like it, so let's proceed. Eli Mathers, you have admitted to your crimes of attempting to rape a member of my pack and that you have knowledge that you wish to tell us before your crime is punished under the laws of the pack."

"Laws of the pack? What about my human rights!"

"You forfeited those when you messed with my son. Crimes against humans are tried in a human system. Crimes against pack are subjected to pack law as stated by the United Co-existence Alliance." Henry clacks his jaw in anger. "Besides, you have a human witness to make sure nothing we do is outside of our laws." He gestures to the Professor. "Maybe if you would have done more homework in your cross-species law class then trying to kill my son, you would know all of this already."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You will be given a chance to face the one you did the injustice too. If you were a wolf, it would be a no rules fight for five minutes, but as you're human to make it more far you are given a 2 minute head start before the one you offended is allowed to hunt you down and do as he pleases." Duncan puts a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. "If he is unfit to do it himself, he may select another wolf to go in his place. Seeing how the wolfsbane has rendered his immune system to next to nothing there is a very good possibility that it will be someone else hunting you. Now, about your confession."

"Fine. Yes I befriended Blaine Anderson as part of my initiation into the fraternity of Alpha Omega Alpha. I don't know who started it, but I know that as part of the yearly tradition every member of the fraternity must seduce and sleep with a wolf. The rules are simple. They have to be a mated wolf and you have to have witnesses that you did it. The packet of drugs is something we are each given and told that it makes things easier." Eli looks down at the ground as he hears the growing agitation of the wolves around him. "Everyone until me has gone for an omega because they are easier to subdue, but I chose an alpha in a drunken bet."

"How many wolves have you done this too?" Another pack leader snaps out.

"Personally? Just Blaine. Witnessed? Six this semester and I know they did this all last year. Maybe the year before that as well."

"And at no time you stopped to think if this was wrong or not?" Henry shakes his head in disbelief of all the suffering these boys have caused.

"Why would I? I was always taught you were just some weird animal that likes keeping sex slaves."

"Our mates are not sex slaves." Henry growls, moving closer to the boy. "They are what completes our souls, something you humans don't seem to care about since you jump from bed to bed."

"Better than being raped and held for the rest of my life by some power crazed alpha." Eli slumps after the hard slap across his face from Henry.

"That isn't how it works." Henry growls. "But you know that don't you." He freezes when he sees the truth on Eli's face. "You know and you still did this?"

"Yes alright! I know how connected mates are! I know how hard something like this is on an omega! That's why I went for an alpha!" tears are streaming down his face. "Just give me a pen and paper and I'll write down everyone I saw rape an omega and everyone I know that is in the frat. Just take them down and stop all this from happening! I've been a stupid asshole and tried to be cool by doing what everyone told me I had to do!"

XxXxXxX

Kurt snuggled into Blaine, trying to get his mate to open up at least a little. Ever since they were released from the hospital two days ago, Blaine has been off. At first it was because they were both still recovering in their own way and now it seemed as if every time Kurt touches him he hurts him.

"Knock, knock." Lillian pokes her head in their bedroom door, hands holding a tray of food. "I've brought lunch."

"Thank you Lillian." Kurt sighs when Blaine doesn't even react past hiding his face. "Love, you should say hi to your mom."

"…hi mom…"

"Blaine…" Kurt holds his mate closer.

"That's an improvement at least, but I don't blame him. My poor boy." Lillian puts the tray down near Kurt before checking both of their temperatures. "Kurt how are you feeling? Morning sickness still really bad?"

"Um. It is, but I think that has to do with the fact I'm still on antibiotics and this little guy just doesn't like them." He looks down fondly when Blaine, face still hidden, rubs a comforting hand over his tiny baby bump.

"Well, let us know if it gets worse alright darling?"

"I will."

"Henry will be up to talk to the both of you when he gets back and the rest of us are going to take the little ones out to see the aquarium!"

"Oh that sounds like fun! Maybe next weekend we can take them again and join you. What do you think love?" They both look down at the scared whines coming from the curled up alpha. "You are so lucky I love you."

Lillian laughs as she gets up. "I'll see you boys later."

Once she's out of the room Kurt clacks his jaw. "You can't be afraid of everything like this. I know what happened was horrible, but no one in the house is going to hurt you."

"But they will judge me…"

It comes out so quiet, Kurt isn't sure he heard him at all. "What?"

"They are judging me. An alpha that was too weak to protect themselves from a predator that their mate warned them about. I'm a loser and I don't want to see the regret in their eyes for having such a worthless alpha for a son or the disappointment over me letting it happen…"

"But that's not what they are thinking at all."

"Yes they are."

"No, we aren't. Blaine, that could have happened to anyone and in fact from what dad said, it's happened to quite a few wolves over the past few years. You just happen to be the first alpha that someone has targeted." Kurt burrows down to get face to face with his mate. "We are all very upset this happened to you, yes, but not because you were weak but because someone out there thought it was a good idea to get between you and me and try to break us. They had no respect for our bond." Kurt sighs when Blaine hides his face from him. "Blaine, do you think me or the kids love you any less because of what happened?"

"No."

"Do you think Sebastian, Alain, and Nick have stopped being your friends because of this?"

"No…"

"If this would have happened to someone else, would you feel the way you described about them or would you try to help them?"

"I... I would try to help them."

"Then why do you think anything everyone has done for you lately is anything less than them helping you because we all love you and are sad about what happened, but don't blame you one bit?"

"I… dammit."

"We understand you need time and we are all willing to give you time, but please know that we are all here for you still because we love you."

There is no verbal response at first passed the sniffling that comes from Blaine as the alpha starts to cry, finally letting out all the pain he's been feeling inside about what happened. He sobs until he can't hold it in anymore and just lets everything out. How dirty he feels and how horrible it was not having any control over his body while that man took him to the hotel room. How lost he feels not knowing what happened after that, but knowing his clothes were torn and that someone other than Kurt touched him that way. Kurt just lets him say everything he needs to while holding him close and comforting him. Showing Blaine that he's always going to be there for him.

XxXxXxX

"We have word going out to all the packs in the states to see if any of the wolves that suffered wish to take their allotted action against their attackers."

"Thank you." Duncan smiles at the other pack leader as he looks over the list of thirty people, only about fifteen of them have a note next to their name that they had been confirmed in raping a mated wolf. "Professor, have you sent word out to the human authorities?"

"Yes. They have a copy of the list and are going to help collect the ones on the list and do an investigation to see what they can find. This is also being picked up by the federal government, as something like this has never happened before and they are wanting to help keep both sides settled as the law states, pack justice is to be doled out by pack."

"It needs to be done though." Henry growls. "Those kids should never have done what they did. No one deserves to be drugged and used."

"If the human authorities find that some of them are innocent of actually doing the crime, we will allow them to be prosecuted through a lesser trial. They will be hunted, but not harmed. Maybe then they will know what it was like for the ones they knew got hurt, but didn't help."

"I'll let them know." He turns to Henry. "If I may ask, outside of being the human representative, how is Blaine? He is one of my favorite students."

"He hasn't talked since the first day, at least to anyone but Kurt. He refuses to leave their room. It's not easy for him to accept that it happened, but I hope he opens up soon." Henry tries to hide how hurt he is that his son hasn't talked to him at all. "At least he has Kurt."

XxXxXxX

Timothy watches the BIG fish with giant teeth swim around while he thinks about what has been going on around him at home. His papa is still recovering after being really sick, so sick that he wasn't able to go see him so that he didn't get sick as well. Then there is his daddy. His daddy that was sick too, though no one will tell him with what and his daddy won't come out and see him at all. Is he worried? Well of course he is, but he also doesn't think his daddy is sick. The way everyone has been acting he thinks his daddy is hurt. It's just what everyone has been saying around him that has him thinking that. He just hopes that daddy isn't hurt so bad that he won't have a daddy anymore like Levi. Thinking of Levi…

"Daaa~!"

His loud screaming cries echo through the aquarium getting everyone looking over in a mixture of sympathy and annoyance at the little boy who's obviously scared beyond consolation as Sebastian holds his boy tight and tries to hide his face from seeing the large sharks swimming around anymore.

"It's ok Babyboy, they can't get you."

"Is he going to be alright for the rest of the aquarium?" Alain hurries over to coo at the poor boy in Sebastian's arms while Richard holds himself up against the glass cooing and gurgling at the big fishies.

"I hope so. Once he knows they won't hurt him he should be fine." Sebastian kisses his sons head and tries to talk into his good ear only resulting in Levi lifting his head, tears streaming down his face, to see another shark swim by and pulling another terrified scream from the boy who takes to hitting his daddy to try and get him to take him out of this scary place.

"Daaa! Ome! Ome!"

"We can't go home yet Babyboy. Look Timothy, and Richard like it in here."

"I don't" Elizabeth mumbles from behind Nicks legs. "It's scary."

"Lizzy it isn't scary. They have to be in water to live, so they can't get us." Timothy snips at her.

"What if the glass breaks you poopoo head?"

"Elizabeth!" Nick snaps at her.

"Sorry Nicky… but still the glass can break and then here will be full of water and they will eat us."

"It will not break! They wouldn't let us in here if it was dangermous."

"Dangerous sweaty." Alain corrects him.

"They might not know!"

"Stop being scared. Alphas shouldn't be scared, especially of fishies."

"Alphas can be scared when they need to be, especially when stupid head omegas don't know they should be."

"Enough! I think we've had enough adventure for one day." Lillian steps in scooping up Elizabeth. "You, young lady should never talk to anyone like that. Same for you Timothy. Just because someone is an Alpha or and Omega doesn't dictate how they should act and I know you know that. Both of you know that."

"Sorry Granma." Both of them mumble out before Elizabeth clings to Lillian and Timothy goes over to Richard and Carol.

"If you kids can be good, I think Levi might enjoy the above water level attractions more than the big tanks." Lillian smiles when they both nod.

XxXxXxX

"I'm back." Henry groans as he collapses on the couch next to Burt who stayed back from the Aquarium trip so that he can get an update faster. "Any change here?"

"Actually, yes. Blaine cried his eyes out and after he fell asleep, Kurt came and told me he's ready to talk to us now that he knows we aren't going to think any less of him because of what happened." Burt lowers the volume on the TV. "Your end?"

"The human law agencies are going to help us investigate and figure out who is guilty of actual rape and who is only guilty of not stopping it."

"And the kid who attacked Blaine?"

"As soon as Blaine is ready, he'll go against him in a punishment. If he lives he'll be locked in a holding facility for five years." Henry grins a pretty evil looking grin. "Five years in a wolf holding facility where everyone around him will know what he did. I doubt he'll ever have a good night's sleep again. The same will go for everyone who actually raped someone, those who just knew about it and did nothing are going to be put into the human system. They will decide if they get to do a run, where no harm is done to them or just years in jail."

"I'm glad you are making sure they all pay."

Both men jump up and turn around to see Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs with tears staining his face and Kurt hugging him tight from behind. "Son, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Kurt gave me the ear lashing I needed to start to get better. I'm still scared, but I'm ready to hold my head up higher."

"Are you ready to pass judgment on your attacker son?" Henry slowly moves closer to his son, seeing that he is still trembling in fear of the world around him.

"I am dad. I know I don't look like it, but I need to do this. I need to show my wolf that we can stand up to our fears and face them."

"I'll set the date of the hunt for Christmas eve then. That way you can have a clear mind for the holidays." Henry reaches his hand out, touching his son's cheek.

"Thank you dad." The next second Blaine throws himself into his dads' arms and nuzzles into his chest as Kurt wraps around him from behind and Burt hugs around all of them from the side. Blaine has never been so proud to be part of this family then he is now. The only thing that would make it better would be…

"Granpa! We home!" Timmy and Elizabeth come running in with Levi close behind, not wanting to lose track of Timothy. "Daddy! Papa!"

Blaine laughs as they kids tackle his legs while Levi goes to Kurt, pulling on his leg to get picked up. "How did you know that was what I was missing?"

"We missed you daddy!" Elizabeth sings out.

"Are you feeling better daddy?" Timmy holds tighter.

"How come we didn't get invited to the hugging party huh?" Nick grins as he puts Richard down to crawl off towards his toys with a happy squeal. "Blaine hug pile!"

They all crack up as Nick and everyone else joins the giant hug pile leaving Richard to sit and stare at them oddly, head tilted to the side. Adults are so weird sometimes. When they all break apart talks start up about what everyone wants for dinner and what they should watch on TV, everyone knowing that when he's ready Blaine will open up to them all. For now they let him snuggle on the couch with his two pups and listen to the tales about the sharks and other animals they saw that day.

XxXxXxX

Christmas Eve became an extremely hectic day for all of them. Decorating the tree, getting the last of the shopping done, and hiding the fact that Blaine would be deciding if someone lived or died. Something that he's waiting to do now as the pack leaders announce to the gathers human officials and wolves that have been chosen as witnesses to the hunt.

"Love, are you sure you're ok with this? Sebastian said he's more than willing to take your place." Kurt nuzzles his mates' neck.

"I'm sure. I need to do this."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I don't know. My wolf wants to, but I don't think I could live with the knowledge that I took someone's life."

"Then just scare him. I know you're good at that." Kurt kisses him softly as they announce that the prisoner is being given his head start. "I'll be following with Duncan, Henry, and Dad if you need me."

"I'll need you at the end to hold me." Blaine nuzzles against his neck, breathing in their scent to calm his nerves.

"I'll be there." Kurt reluctantly pulls away when his dad comes over and leads Blaine away. "Be strong my love."

"Blaine Anderson, are you ready to fulfill the agreed upon punishment to your attacker?" Duncan asks in an official tone.

"I'm ready."

"Then shift. You will be followed by a selection of wolves to make sure everything is done by the law of the pack."

Blaine nods before shifting, sniffing the air. Pacing around until he finds the scent and puts a call to hunt into the air that is answered by those following him before he takes off into the woods. The only thing his scenes keep track of is where Kurt is following behind him, close enough to be known but far enough back to stay out of harm's way, and where the scent trail leads. Around and under, over and through, he hunts Eli with ease. Almost laughing at how easy it is to track someone that knows so much about wolves. The stronger the scent gets the more he hears his prey running for his life. It's a seconds thought when he knows where his prey is that Blaine chooses to scare him some more before ending this chase, putting out a loud howl to signal how close he is, chortling when he hears Eli curse out loud and stumble before hurrying off in another direction. Blaine close on his heels. Watching. Breaking branches on purpose every now and then to scare him. Growling from the shadows.

It's only when Eli can see the end of the woods where it is being guarded by two wolves, marking where he has to get to be taken for five years of jail, that Blaine grabs his pant leg and pulls him back into the woods screaming. The two guards laughing softly at his actually thinking he would make it. No one ever makes it unless the wolf hunting them wants them to get out.

"I'm sorry!" Eli scurries away when Blaine lets him go, flipping over to stare at the black wolf, eyes flickering to the trees behind his captor where he sees movement. "Just let me go! I've learned my lesson!"

Blaine growls, showing his teeth as his head bows, showing his anger as his body hunches and his hair stands up.

"Blaine, I know I should never have tried. I should have just turned them all in, but I couldn't. I'm weak."

He snorts his amusement at the weak human saying that now. Like him admitting to being a dick would really stop this from happening. He bites at his ankles, tearing his pants. Then tears at the rest of his clothes.

"Please! Don't do this!"

Funny. Blaine hears his wolf huff out an amused sound as Eli begs the same way Blaine's wolf had. Begging to be left alone as he clothes were torn from his body and marks were being left as Blaine now leaves on his body. He only stops when he has Eli pined to the ground with his teeth biting into the skin on the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Growling out his warnings as he drags him towards the exit and let's go.

"You're lucky day. He's letting you go." One of the guards says as he pulls Eli towards the street by his hair. "Five years in a wolf pen with those marks, you might live through a year."

"More like a few months." The other one chimes in as he reaches down to help drag the now whimpering near unconscious man to the transport car waiting to take him away.

Blaine shifted and watched as his Kurt makes his way over to him, slowly wrapping his arms around him. "I let him live."

"I know."

"I'm glad I let him live."

"I am too." Kurt nuzzles against his back. "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"No. I need you." Blaine turns around attaching his lips with his mates. Pulling him close against his body as they walk backwards towards the denser bushes. "Want you."

"I'm yours." Kurt turns around, slinking his body down to the ground on his hands and knees, ass in the air presenting himself to his mate and secretly hoping their dads aren't watching. "Take me."

With a needy growl, Blaine quickly mounts his mate. Taking him with all the built up adrenalin he has rushing though his system from the hunt and pent up need he's had with the amount of time that has passed from the last time they had been together.

The elder wolves take it upon themselves at the first sounds of the boys going at it, to head back to the cars and gather their clothes. They'll get back to them when their done and go home to play Santa Clause for the pups and start their holiday right.

A holiday that has a very special set of guests as they all get home and hurry to put the presents under the tree just in time for Mr. Brenton and Mrs. Brenton to show up dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Clause waking the kids up with a loud "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

They all loved it. Timothy and Elizabeth helping Richard to go up to the pair with happy grins as their dads all take pictures. But no one loved it more than Levi, who woke up slowly when his dad carried him out of bed to see the jolly pair surrounded by the other kids. The second his nose picked up his grandparents scent, he squealed happily and signs to be let down. "Am~pa! Am~ma!"

"There is our special little boy!" Mr. Brenton makes his way over, kissing his grandsons cheek before sitting down so he can hold him. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Es! Immy!" he points to Timothy and signs friend. Then does the rest for the other kids before starting a tale about how he loves it here with Kurt and everyone. They've all gotten use to his mix of simple signs and broken words, but they are all amazed and happy with how much he is trying to talk and open up.

"Istmas!"

"That's right Babyboy, it's Christmas." Sebastian runs his fingers through his sons' hair. "I think this year we finally got what we've always been looking for."

"And what's that huh Bastian?" Nick teases as he jumps on Sebastian's back giving him a nookie.

"Stop that!" Sebastian laughs. "A home with a pack that makes us feel loved and safe."

"I think that's true for all of us. We thought we had everything we needed in our life, until you showed up with, might I say, the better part of you two." Kurt joins in tickling Levi who laughs before he clings to him in a tight hug showing everyone how happy he is.

"We're the perfect group that will always be together." Blaine nuzzles up to Kurt, hand on his baby bump as he makes faces at Levi.

"You boys are the silliest pack unit I've ever met." Henry laughs before they all get into an argument over what Christmas movie to watch before the kids start to open presents.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, I know I know. Call you when we know if Kurt will be able to travel so you can plan for us to be there for our yearly camping trip." Blaine rolls his eyes at Sebastian as Henry goes on another long speech; how a soon to be eight month along pregnant wolf shouldn't be traveling for something silly like a camping trip. "We'll call you, but that's still a couple months away dad. He's got his sixth month checkup coming up and I'll make sure to ask them. Love you too dad. Bye."

"He's really pushing you for information about July isn't he?" Sebastian chuckles as his friend rolls his eyes.

"You have no idea. I think secretly they are hoping that we get there and Kurt goes into labor so that we have to stay longer than we originally planned too."

"And you?"

"Are hoping he has the pup a little early so that I won't be a nervous wreck the entire drive back to Ohio wondering if the next bump will be the one to break his water. If he even makes it to eight months."

"Blaine…"

"It's something we have to be prepared for. He had a really hard pregnancy last time and they have been warning us there is a really high chance of him giving birth before his due date."

"Explains why you've been getting extra clinging."

"I haven't been extra clingy…" Blaine mumbles. He's glad they don't talk about his unborn pup the rest of the drive home.

A home that they walk into and are only greeted with the sound of giggling from the kids as Levi runs over to welcome his daddy home.

"Daaa-da. 'Urt!" He points towards the living room and makes the hush gesture with his hands followed by sleep.

"Oh, Kurt is sleeping huh?" Sebastian kisses his sons cheek as he nods. "You came to tell us to be quiet?" Levi nods again with a huge grin on his face. "That was very good of you…oh my god."

Blaine stops walking the second he saw the finger paint containers and the two very colorful beings that seem to be his kids. Add that to all the handprints all over the couch and his sleeping mate with his shirt rolled up and pretty paint squibbles all over his round belly.

"Daddy…" Timmy freezes as his smile fade.

"We... we just wanted to play with our brother or sister." Elizabeth tries.

"Well you defiantly played with them and as sweet as that is, you two are in big trouble over the mess." Blaine says as he moves to gently wake Kurt up, wishing he didn't have to since his mate hasn't been sleeping very well lately. "Love."

"I'll get them all cleaned up." Sebastian waives for the twins to follow him to the bathroom. "Come on you little art masters, time for a shower." They don't fight, knowing they're in some kind of trouble.

"Love… time to wake up." Blaine noses at his mates' neck.

"Um... no. Let me sleep." Kurt mumbles as one of his hands moves to rub at the side of his baby bump. Cringing when his hand comes in contact with some cool and wet paint. "Tell me I'm not bleeding."

"You're not bleeding, though I wouldn't touch anything else with that hand." Blaine kisses that cute little nose he loves so much as Kurt slowly opens his eyes. "You fell asleep."

"I fell asleep and… oh god we were painting!" His eyes widen when he sees the paint all over the place. "They painted the living room?"

"They painted the living room." Blaine glances down at the paint covered belly. "And they decided that their new brother or sister really wanted to play as well."

"Wha..?" Kurt looks towards his belly and laughs at what he sees, so much paint with obvious handprints right where the pup had been kicking the most. "Well I must have been way out of it then for this to happen, but I do remember the pup kicking pretty hard right there." He points to where there is something that looks like a flower.

"I want a picture of this pretty art work before we get you all cleaned up and deal with their slight talking too." Blaine pulls out his cell phone.

"Only slight?" Kurt grins as he knows neither of them are really mad about the paint all over.

"Yes, slight. Their hearts were in the right place, but they should have known better then to get paint on everything and doing it while you were sleeping." He clicks a few pictures before putting the phone away and helping Kurt up off the couch. "Other than tired, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. My ankles are swelling. I have to go to the bathroom every twenty minutes. My back is killing me. You know, the standard I love being pregnant but really do I still have three more months to go? I'm so ready for this pup to be born already."

"I do miss those few months were you were overly happy and horny." Blaine laughs when Kurt swats him as they go up the stairs.

"Never said I wasn't horny, just sore because you impregnated me with the world's greatest soccer player."

XxXxXxX

The kids had convinced Sebastian to let them have bath time after a quick rinse off, Levi joining in with his play boats as the twins play with their fish and mermaids.

"Sebastian, do you think daddy and papa are mad at us?" Elizabeth zones out, playing with her mermaid dolls hair.

"I don't think so princess. They are probably a bit upset about the paint everywhere, that we will be cleaning up after your bath, but it was really sweet of you to try and play with the pup." He makes sure the wax ear plugs are secure in his sons' ears so that water doesn't get trapped in them.

"Why do you put stuff in Levi's ears?" Timothy blurts out. "Lizzie and me don't have stuff in our ears."

"Because he has unusual ear canals and if he gets water in them he is at a higher risk of having complications from it."

"What kind of complications?" Elizabeth scoots closer, making Levi nervous now.

"Infections or pressure build up that can give him really bad headaches. It can even make his walking off balance."

"Why?" Timmy seems to be thinking about everything the man is saying.

"Because everyone has a little bit of water in our ears to give us balance, like that measuring tool your grandpa used when he was hanging the shelves in the new pups room. If you add more water or it gets stuck inside you don't walk straight and have trouble standing up."

"But I always get water in my ear and I never get dizzy." Elizabeth points out.

"That's because you have a normal ear canal. Levi doesn't." Sebastian rinses his sons' hair before moving on to Elizabeth's curls.

"Why is he different?" Timmy shifts closer to his friend to play with the silent boy.

"Because he was born that way. No one really knows why. Just like you two are born looking alike. It just makes you different and special."

"Like how some boys like boys and some like girls and some girls like girls?" Elizabeth nods as her mind uses that as a way to just accept that Levi has different ears.

"That's right." Sebastian smiles at how adorable the kids are at this age. Asking questions and rationalizing them in unique ways.

"I don't know what I like." Elizabeth plays with her dolls hair as the soap is rinsed from her long curls.

"I like Richard." Timmy sprays a laying Levi with water from one of the fish.

"Oh really? You like Richard huh?" Sebastian thinks this is utterly adorable.

"Yes. He makes me feel safe and I make him feel safe. We are great friends. Like me and Levi."

"What about me?" Lizzy huffs.

"You're my sister. I have to like you, but you don't need me to make you feel safe because you're brave. Levi needs us and so does Richard."

"Oh." She thinks about that. "I like that. I want to make you all feel safe. I love all of you!"

"We love you too Lizzy!" Timmy sprays her next before Sebastian starts to wash his hair.

"Just a few more minutes then you prunes should get out, dry up, and help me clean up before we start dinner."

"Can we have pizza?"

"We'll see, but I think that's doable." Sebastian laughs as they both do a little happy dance.

Truthfully pizza would be the best bet since Alain, Nick, and Richard were due home tonight after their second trip around on tour and an easy dinner would be the best choice. Not to mention how Kurt has been wanting such weird food lately with all his cravings that a pizza is just what he's want.

"Blaine?" Kurt nearly purrs as he turns his face to nuzzle into his mates neck and keeping his eyes closed. This bath was the perfect thing to sooth his aches and pains while allowing him to snuggle in his loves arms while Blaine caresses soothing circles on his baby bump. "You're making him kick."

"I know and it's awesome." Blaine gruffs out a laugh when he gets an elbow in the gut for that comment. "I know he kicks too hard, but still I love it. It's like he knows it's me." He pokes at a point on the belly laughing when his finger gets kicked.

"I think it's more of an annoyance because you're poking in on his space." Kurt gets his turn to laugh when Blaine groans at hearing that. "What? Not all the pups have to love you as much as I do. Maybe this one will be my special little boy."

"You think we're having a boy?" Blaine changes from poking to just laying his hands on the stretches skin and smiling when a part of their pup moves and settles where his hand is.

"I do. It's just a feeling I have."

"Lizzie will be upset if it is a boy." Blaine kisses his neck.

"Um yeah, but it isn't something that can be helped." Kurt shifts his head to expose more of his neck. "Do you think it's a boy?"

"I think I'll trust you, but if it turns out to be a girl don't hate me when I tease you about it."

"Yeah we'll see who gets to tease who tomorrow."

"Speaking of... we need to ask the doctor if you'll be ok to travel in July or not. Dad is stressing that we stay here, but I don't want to miss our first meet up with everyone since graduation."

"Baby, even if it's just you who goes everyone will understand. I really don't want to travel if I'm big and round and I know you can fly back if I go into labor."

"But…"

"I know it's our anniversary, but we can survive a weekend a part. Maybe my dad can come here that weekend and be with me. We'll figure it out, I promise. Just relax and let's plan on you going to Ohio and me staying here and enjoy this pregnancy for what it is." Kurt turns as best he can to kiss his mate. "I'm enjoying how much easier it is then last time."

"Alright. Come on, let's get dried off and I'll lotion your belly for you." Blaine winks when Kurt laughs at him. "You know I can't pass up an excuse to touch your belly. That's our pup in there."

"Yeah I noticed." He lets Blaine help him up, groaning when the weightlessness of being in the water is replaced by gravity reminding him he looks like a puffy whale. "God three more months."

"Three glorious months of me pampering you."

XxXxXxX

Richard was fast asleep as the tour bus as his parents cuss and complain to the manager of the tour. They were supposed to be home by now, not on the way to yet another publicity gig in Florida. Not so far away from home where they know Kurt is struggling to watch the kids all on his own while getting through his pregnancy. Not celebrating their sons first birthday in some crummy, smelly, piece of shit tour bus that they've been stuck in since January.

"No. No we did not agree to this! I didn't agree to this!" Alain snaps out.

"I know, but we really need to do this and you're tour is going so well!" the manager tries to calm down his client.

"I'm 16! You can't push me like this there are laws you know!" He starts pacing. "If I do this fucking thing in Florida, we –will- be flying out the second it's over!"

Nick jumps up and hurries back to where Richard was sleeping when he hears the first cries of their son being awake. "Alain, keep it down please."

"Sorry."

The manager starts trying to plead with Alain to stay on the tour bus after Florida and what kind of opportunities they would have in the sunny stay.

"Oh my god! Just stop! Either you book us the flight out of where ever we're going or we will."

The next thing they all know is there are screeching tires and the sound of metal scraping.

XxXxXxX

"Alright Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson. Are you ready to find out the gender of your pup?" The sweet doctor asked them now that all the other checks were done. Their pup was normal, healthy, strong heart rate, and excellent size. Now all they need to do is see if it's a boy or a girl.

"Go for it! We have a bit of a bet going on." Kurt grins as she moves the wand to see what they can see. His face lighting up when he sees definite signs of it being a boy.

"Looks like you are having a very healthy baby boy."

"Told you!" Kurt laughs as Blaine blushes and grins at the little boy on the screen. "Fine. You win."

"Can we get a bunch of copies to send to family?" Kurt is glowing with how happy he is right now.

"Of course. I'll order those right up along with the other ones I took." She clicks a few buttons and then goes to get the pictures from the desk.

"What do you think Blaine? Our little Eric? Huh?"

"Yes. Ok. Our little Eric. Just like we agreed." Blaine kisses him softly.

It's only when they get home that they find out something is wrong as they are immediately met by a bawling Timothy and Elizabeth and a panicked Sebastian.

"There's been an accident." Sebastian holds Levi as the boy is crying as well as Duncan comes out from the other room looking like a ghost.

"Duncan?" Blaine holds Elizabeth tight.

"The tour bus was caught in a multicar pile up and tipped over. I don't know how bad. I don't know who is hurt… It's on the news. I'm flying out to be there for them and I'll call when I know anything I just was wondering if you could…" He gestures to where Lydia is asleep on the sofa curled around her favorite doll.

"Yeah. Yes we'll watch Lydia. Call us as soon as you get there and know anything." Kurt is barely holding it together, but he tries to not think about the fact Richard was on that bus. A one year old baby was on a bus that flipped with his parents in it as well. His mind stays in that never ending spin of worry and fear, not even fighting when Blaine makes him stay in bed after the third time he stumbled walking around.

It was hours before they got the call they were all hoping for and fearing at the same time. Only feeling relief when Duncan says one perfect sentence.

"Their alive and their coming home with me."

They were all impatient waiting for them to get back and nearly tackled the bruised and battered trio when they came in, until they saw the cast on Richards arm and noticed that Alain was in a wheel chair with his leg and arm in a cast and Nick was sporting a neck brace and couldn't talk, but refused to let his son go. Eventually when Nick and Richard were asleep with Timmy, Lizzy, and Levi curled up with them, Alain told them what happened. How he has been in the area with the table and everything when the bus started to tip.

He remembers hearing Richard scream from the back where he had been, luckily, in one of the pod beds instead of the back room and the bus tipped so he didn't fall out just into the wall with Nick over top of him, blocking their son from getting hit by anything and instead taking all the damage when the drawers and cupboard fell on them and blocking them both in. Alain shudders as he can still hear his son screaming for help as his daddy was unconscious on top of him and his arm was broken. The sound of the emergency personnel trying to get them out and him screaming at them to get his son and mate first. The best thing to come out of all this, his manager is being replaced after they figured out he was dragging him around the country and the agency knows now that it wasn't Alain agreeing to any of it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm…" Kurt groans, not wanting to really wake up yet since Blaine had the brilliant idea to keep him awake most of the night with sexy times, which kept the unborn baby awake and kicking well past any decent hour. Now, he's fairly certain the baby is kicking again because someone is poking at him. "You certainly forgot the doctor said that sleep makes me less likely to snap your head off."

"But it also means we have less time to convince this little guy to come out faster."

"I'm not an oven you know. You can't just turn the heat up to cook the bread faster." He opens one eye to see Blaine nuzzled up against his bared 36 weeks baby bump.

"I can still try to convince him to come out and meet daddy." Blaine kisses the rounded flesh, grinning when he feels the kick from his son answering him. "See! He wants to come out for daddy!"

Kurt cringes at the pain from their son kicking his back and pulling his skin. "Only if he's become one of those aliens that pop through the skin."

"Ku~rt!"

"I'm fine, just sore when he really gets going."

"Would you like me to rub your back for you?" Blaine kisses his way up his mates rounded belly heading towards his lips. "Or make you feel better in another way?"

"What about picking up my dad from the airport?"

"He isn't due for another four hours. Plenty of time." Blaine pushes their pants out of the way before kissing his mate. Groaning when he feels Kurt get more forceful, the smell of his need pushing them beyond the point of stopping. "Need you." In answer, Kurt rolls to his side and bends his leg to present himself to Blaine who is happy enough to take that offering in ne swift movement.

Sebastian laughs as Nick makes a face as he comes down the stairs where he had gone to see if Kurt and Blaine wanted some food before heading out to the airport to pick up Burt. "I told you not to go up there!"

"Like I'd know they would be at it again." Nick still sounds a bit gruff when he talks, his throat taking its time to heal properly. "I mean, come on Kurt is at 36 weeks! How can they still be…. Doing it?"

"Easy." Sebastian laughs harder when Nick glares at him. "Look, how about I head out to pick up Burt in an hour and let them have this time. You know how hard it is to spend time away from your mate, especially when they are pregnant and so close to giving birth."

"That's true, but still. They were at it all night. Not to mention the kids. What would they do if Lizzy and Timmy chose to leave Richards side and go look for them?"

"Nick I think you have some pent up issues showing their head." Sebastian moves closer to the obviously upset wolf. "This have anything to do with Alain still being sore and in his casts?"

"No."

"Really? I know you haven't been able to be intimate since the accident."

"Fine! Yes I'm a bit worked up and itching to get closer to my mate." Nick flops down on the couch as Sebastian comes over to nuzzle him. "I've tried to get him to open up and relax, but he just…"

"It's all right." Sebastian holds him as he cries. "Is it because he's in pain?"

"I don't know. I know he cries at night after Richard goes to bed. He… I've heard him blame himself for our sons' broken arm and my voice." Sniffling Nick cuddles closer to Sebastian. "But it isn't his fault, it was an accident."

"And accident that wouldn't have happened if you guys had come back when you were supposed to." He puts a hand up to stop the complaint Nick starts. "That is probably what he's thinking. So just talk to him. Make him open up and if that doesn't work we'll have Burt or Duncan talk to him alright?"

"Alright."

"Now, you going to be alright while I go see how the little pups are? They've been way to quiet for my liking." Both men laugh as Sebastian slips off the couch to make his way to the playroom.

"Richard can't do that Lizzy!" Timmy pushes his sister away from a wobbly lipped Richard. "He's trying to learn how to walk since crawling with a cast is too hard."

"Which is why he should play ball with us. Playing ball helps you walk."

"No." Richard kicks the ball away before using a chair to help him stand up. "Walk."

Levi is at his side while the twins keep bickering. He really doesn't want Richard to fall over and land on his cast. No reason for the little guy to get hurt more then he already was. "Careful 'Ichard."

"What's going on in here?" Sebastian leans against the door frame as four sets of eyes fly over to him.

"Richard is trying to walk and Lizzy thinks he should play ball to make it easier, but I don't think he should because you need two hands to play ball and he only has one right now." Timmy blurts out.

"It would too help him! It helped you learn to walk doodoo head!"

"I am not a doodoo head meanie face!"

"Crabby pants!"

"Fart face!"

"Hold on, hold on a second!" He goes in and scoops Timmy up before they start hitting each other, tiny growls resonating from both pups. "Hey… none of that or I'll tell your grandpa he has to go back to Ohio."

"But she started it!" Timmy growls more. "Telling me I'm wrong."

"Because you are! Richard is an Alpha and needs to be trained by an alpha, not you!" Lizzy huffs out.

Richard looks between the two of them and starts to pad his way slowly towards Sebastian. "Immy! Immy!"

"No! Richard my way is better!" Lizzy tries to get the little boy to change to her direction.

"No." Richard sticks his tongue out at her before reaching up with his cast towards Timmy. "Immy! Walk! Walk!" He starts padding around, Levi helping him when he loses balance.

"NICK! ALAIN!" Sebastian puts Timmy down as the boy is giggling and clapping for his friend. "NICK!" He goes out to get the other two who are heading his way, Alain being pushed in his wheel chair by Nick. "Hurry up! He's walking!" Sebastian picks Alain up out of his chair to speed them up. All of them going into the room to see Timmy and Levi cheering Richard on while Lizzy pouts. Richard sees his daddies and pads his way over to them giggling happily.

"My little boy is walking now?" Alain is not going to cry. Nope not going to... ok. He's crying. "I am so proud of you!"

"Dada! Papa! Walk!" he clings to Nicks legs before his daddy picks him up and Sebastian puts Alain back in his wheelchair. "No! Down Dada!"

"Down? You want to run around now that you can huh?" Nick kisses his giggling sons cheek before putting him down and watching him toddle around following everywhere Timmy goes. "I think our son is smitten."

"He's 1 Nick."

"He's still all about Timmy."

"He's 1. When he's 10 and still doing this then we will talk."

XxXxXxX

Burt wasn't really surprised that he had been picked up at the airport by Sebastian, knowing that the boys would be too wrapped up in each other to make it. He also wasn't surprised to find a depressed Alain needing to talk to him about how he feels so guilty he just can't open himself up to Nick. That would be why, Burt currently finds himself at the part with the pups and Sebastian, while Blaine is out getting some things for his trip to Ohio, and Nick is at the doctor's office with Alain before going on a big date four days after Burt had gotten there and three days before everyone except Burt and Kurt are due to leave for Ohio.

"Hey." Sebastian pants out as he flops on the bench beside him.

"Those kids gave you a run for your money huh?"

"Oh yeah. Now that Richard is walking, seems to be no sign of him slowing down any time soon."

He laughs pretty hard. "That tends to be how it goes. Hey, you be alright here while I run back to the house? Kurt hasn't checked in and I'm getting a bit nervous."

"Yeah no problem. We'll be here." Sebastian gets up to go play with the kids again as Burt heads towards the house.

It's only when he gets to the front door and hears the panicked cries for help that Burt knows his instincts were right. "Kurt?" He gets the door open finger Kurt kneeling on the stairs with a pool of water below him, crying out through another contraction.

"Dad! Oh god… I…"

"It's alright. Everything will be alright I'll get an ambulance and get you to the hospital." Burt pulls out his phone as he goes to his son, helping him up and to the couch as best he can.

"I… I slipped. Going back up. I slipped….then my water broke…"

"It'll be alright Kurt. Yes, I have a wolf who just entered his 37th week of pregnancy, slipped on the stairs, and has gone into labor. Second pregnancy." He's giving the address when the front door opens again.

"I'm home!" Blaine sing-songs as he comes in going silent at the mess on the stairs. "Ku-"

"Blaine!" Kurt screams through another contractions. Making Burt worry with how fast their coming.

"Kurt!" Dropping all his things, Blaine rushes over caressing Kurt's face and cooing at him. "It's ok… it's ok."

"Blaine, they need someone to see if the head is showing."

"Ok." Blaine moves to get his mates pants off, trying not to freak out at the pink slime that is inside waiting for him before he looks, Kurt crying out with another contraction. "It is. The head... I can see his head. God he isn't due yet!"

"D-don't have a choice about that NOW!" is Kurt's screeching answer. "God! I need... need to push!"

"They say do it. Push Kurt. Blaine you need to get between his legs and I'll walk you through guiding the pup out."

"I… I don't..."

"It'll be alright Blaine. You've been through your twins being born, you can get through this. Second times are easier."

Somewhere between a few pushes and Burt giving instructions everyone else came in the door laughing and happy, Alain got his leg cast off and his arm put in a brace and the kids were talking a mile a minute about all the fun they had. They all went silent when Kurt screamed out as he pushed.

Burt coming over to them "Get the kids upstairs. I need one of you looking out for the ambulance."

That's all they needed. Alain went to look for the ambulance as Sebastian and Nick get the kids upstairs.

"Burt! I-it's..."

The next sound they all hear is a newborn baby's wail of life and time moves faster around them as the medical personnel rushes in with Alain and take over. Cutting the chord and checking both Kurt, who is laughing and smiling at their new son being perfect, and the pup, who is cranky and makes sure everyone knows that it's cold out in the world. Then they take them both along with Blaine to the hospital. Burt takes the van to follow them leaving the others at home when the medic said there shouldn't be any problem with father and son coming home by the morning.

So instead of going to the hospital, Nick was calling all their friends while Sebastian called the family. All night they made sure the kids were alright with what happened and got the nursery all dressed for the little boy that will be sleeping in it soon. Within the first hours of the next morning, Kurt and Eric, the name they agreed on for their little blonde haired baby boy that made no secret that he had lungs and everyone should know it, were released from the hospital and on their way home.

"He's so quiet in the car." Attempting to hide his yawn, Kurt snuggles closer to Blaine as they both watch the sleeping baby in his car seat.

"That's because he was up all night telling us how angry he was with being out so soon." Nuzzling at his mates perfect hair, Blaine chuckles when Kurt elbows him.

"Told you he didn't want out."

"But he still came out."

"Maybe he was screaming at you all night then. Something along the lines of 'Look Dad, I listened now stop poking at me!' or maybe about your keeping me awake in other ways."

"You know he could always have just been making sure I don't go to Ohio without you both."

"Oh… your trip. Baby I'm so sorry." Kurt kisses Blaine softly.

"Doesn't matter. I didn't want to go anyways. What kind of mate would I be if I left you and our kids on our anniversary?"

"Blaine… I love you so much."

Silently listening to them, and yes maybe spying a little, Burt couldn't be happier.

XxXxXxX

The one thing none of them saw coming was no one going to Ohio for the yearly camping trip. Instead everyone came to New York for the weekend, including Henry, Lilian, Cooper and his family. They all came in waves. Family first, oohing and aweing over how adorable Little Eric was and whenever he would cry Levi would get upset and with Elizabeth's help, get them to leave the baby be until he calmed down.

Then randomly Wes and Amy showed up, telling them it wouldn't be the same camping without them. Then Jeff and Julia with an armful of a buddle up baby boy with the curliest, reddest hair any of them had ever seen. One by one all their friends showed up, even Santana and Britney with their little half breed girl. Tents go up in their backyard and a fire pit gets lit.

Wes goes over to where Blaine is sitting with Kurt, soothing his mates' tears. "This was alright wasn't it?"

"Yes. This is… this is just perfect. You guys are our family and friends and I can't believe you came here when you found out about the pup." Kurt sniffles.

"Actually…" Wes blushes. "We had planned this before you had the pup. Blaine kind of set all this up. The plan was to meet in Ohio and then drive here and surprise you the day the camping trip was supposed to start."

"You... Blaine?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did you actually plan this?"

"Yes." He quickly kisses his gaping mates cheek. "You were so upset that you couldn't come with us and that we would be apart for our anniversary. So Wes and I talked, then we brought in everyone else. Mom and Dad helped. Burt was in on it as well."

"You were all… I love you all so much."

"And we all love… Blaine don't growl at me, okay?" Eyebrow raised, Wes clacks his jaw at Blaine. "We love you too. We're family. Even the new guy." He gestures to where Levi and Sebastian are being fawned over by Julia and Amy. "We approve. He can stay."

"You didn't get a say in that." Blaine mumbles laughing when Levi runs over to them.

"Urt! 'Ady said I cute."

Kurt blinks at how clear his words came out. "Because you are cute sweaty."

"Weally?"

"Really. Right guys?" Blaine and Wes both agree.

"Goo'. My Birfday soon." He crawls up into Kurt's lap and snuggles.

"I know. Can you tell Wes how old you'll be?"

Levi holds up two fingers. "Two. Daada sad on my birfday. He miss paapa."

"You think he would be okay with us making this your birthday party?" Wes leans in, making sure to talk towards the boys' good ear. "I can ask him for you."

"Weally? Fo' me?"

"Just for you." Wes pokes the boys' nose, making him giggle while Blaine excuses himself to go and get a fussing Eric from Tina.

"Yes pwease!"

It doesn't take long for Sebastian to agree and the next night a few gifts are presented to the little boy, who didn't want anything but won't give back the cars he was given, and a cake Lillian and Carol made. A happy ending to a perfect weekend as they all sing happy birthday to Levi as all the kids, including Lydia who came for the party with Duncan, huddle around him and make him finally feel safe.

Kurt watched all the pups play with the new toys as Eric sucks down his bottle.

"You seem to be thinking son." Burt kisses his grandsons head before looking at his son.

"I am. It's been a really hard year dad." He shakes his head when his dad goes to say something. "But other than changing a few things, I wouldn't switch it for anything. We gained Levi and Sebastian. Eric. Lydia and Duncan. Our family grew and the five of us in this house have become something more."

"You became a pack."

"Dad?"

"Back before packs were determined by where you lived and such, they were units of closely knit family groups. Not necessarily blood family, but wolves that trusted each other so much that they would become a unit. You guys have become a family unit and I think it started the day you and Blaine helped Nick and Alain survive their separation sickness. Same with Sebastian. You all filled a gap that he had from losing his mate. Thinking about it, you probably saved both him and Levi's lives this year."

"You really think so?"

"I do and because of how far you went to help them, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you dad." Kurt nuzzles with his dad until Blaine comes over to pull him over to their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shh. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." Blaine stumbles into the nursery where the youngest member of the house is screaming his head off with an exploded diaper. Crying can be heard from the other room where the older pups had been sleeping. What he wasn't expecting was the site of Levi passing an extremely upset Eric a pinkie and some stuffed animals. "Thank you Levi, but I smell something else he needs."

"Oh…" Levi hops down and runs over to the changing table, pulling out a diaper and wipes. "This?"

"Thank you Levi, yes that is just what he needs." Blaine gently lays his son down on the table, undoing his onesie. "He also needs a new sleeper, did you want to help me get one?"

"Yes!" Levi pads over to the dresser after Blaine takes the diaper and wipes, pulling his stool over so that he can reach to top drawer where the sleepers are. "Here!"

Kurt leans against the doorframe now that he's gotten the other pups back to sleep. "I see how it is. You're only faster at changing his diaper because you have help."

"Don't act like you don't get any help from the little helper extraordinaire, Timothy." Blaine takes the new sleeper once his son is all cleaned up and redresses him. "Thank you Levi. I think you can go back to bed now."

"Oh…"

Gently wrapping the boy in a hug, Kurt leans in like it's a secret. "If you go to bed now, I'll let you help me give Eric his bottle in the morning instead of Timmy."

"Weally?"

"Really Babyboy." Kurt laughs at the happy broken squeal the little guy did. "Shh, he's sleeping again. Don't want to wake him. Now off to bed."

He doesn't have to be told twice. Levi scurries off back to bed leaving Kurt and Blaine amused at his antics. "You know, all of our signing has gotten a lot better and his speech is improving."

"It is. I think it's because he's relaxing more and taking his time on his words, they are still a little off." Kurt takes Eric and rocks him as the baby finally slips into a deep sleep.

"They probably always will be because of how he hears things, just like his jumpiness when in a large crowd of people he doesn't know will probably always be there. His wolfs way of keeping itself safe."

"Blaine… you think he'll end up in… in a…"

"No. I don't think any of us will allow him to be taken into a forced mating, but hey that is fourteen years from now yeah? So just teach him to be strong like you and he'll be fine." Blaine kisses his mates cheek before taking the sleeping baby from his arms and putting him back in the crib. "I don't think any of these pups will be in a forced mating. Just look at their role models. We're all in love matches or were." He then turns to lead Kurt back to bed. "What we need to worry about is that Lizzy is pulling some pretty mean tricks all in the name of being an alpha."

"Um yeah I was wondering where she got all of that from." Kurt yawns as he crawl back into bed. "I think I concluded it-"

"Is one of the kids at the mass runs? Yeah that's what I was thinking." Blaine slides in behind Kurt, kissing his neck while he breathes in his scent. "We can't change what other wolves think or teach their young. We'll just have to sit all of ours down and teach them the only real difference between alphas and omegas."

"Um, and what is that difference?"

"Omegas are so much better smelling then alphas." Blaine pushes at the sleep pants that are in the way of him touching his mates' perfect skin.

"Nn. Blaine please, you know I'm not ready yet."

"I know. Sorry." He pulls the pants back into position. "You know, I don't care if you're still working off the baby weight."

"I know. I'm just… self-conscious about it. I've got more stretch marks then I did last time and I just, please, just let me get back into shape a little more before we get intimate again."

"Alright, but I still say there is nothing wrong with your body. I love you, all of you no matter what. Plus, these marks are just proof that you gave me the greatest gifts in the world." He slips his hand under Kurt's baggy shirt, caressing the not quite so flat stomach. "You gave us our pups."

"Blaine..."

"I mean it. I'd carry them if I could, but that's just one thing I can't do as a gay alpha."

"You smuck. Ugh come here." Kurt turns around in his arms and attaches their lips in a searing kiss. "You know just how to woo me, but not tonight. Eric will be up again in a couple hours, along with Levi. Both wanting breakfast."

"Cockblocked by responsibility."

"Shut up, goober."

"Yeah yeah. Close your eyes and get some sleep my love."

XxXxXxX

"Nick!" Alain laughs as he gets tickled until he flops back into bed. "S-stop!"

"Nope. Not until you agree to stay in bed with me all day today."

"Um and what are we supposed to do about our son?" He starts to catch his breath as Nick settles for snuggling around him instead of tickling him to death.

"Already taken care of. Kurt said he and Blaine will watch Richard for the day so that I can have you, freshly casteless, all to myself while they take care of freshly casteless Richard running around the zoo."

"Really? The zoo?"

"Yes the zoo. Apparently all of the kids really loved it and there is some 'end of summer' event going on that Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine are taking the kids too." It's with a serious face he continues. "That way we can talk."

"What do we need to talk about? There's nothing to…"

"Alain. We need to talk about how you haven't let me touch you since before the accident. You always change the subject when someone brings it up or if you can't change it you get quiet and depressive."

"Hun, please I just…"

"We're going to talk about it."

"Alright."

XxXxXxX

"Everyone has everything?" Blaine does a last walk through to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything for their day out.

"We have everything but you love. Kids are in the van with Sebastian and I was sent in to come and get you, which is good since you're talking to yourself." Leaning in Kurt kisses his cheek before pulling him towards the door. "Alain and Nick need this time."

"You think they will get through this?"

"I know they will. Their wolves and that means their forever. What they need to work on is Alain opening up about the accident so that he can heal emotionally."

"And is that meaning you might…"

Jaw clacking Kurt glares at Blaine before walking away, swaying his hips. "Mine is not an emotional issue. I just don't have the want or the stamina to make love to you right now. Especially since we have a month old pup who thinks we don't need any sleep, but I never said I wouldn't be ready within the next few days. Too bad you keep pushing the issue because all that does is make me want to have you wait."

"Wait! So… you want too?" His eyes are wide as Blaine tries to figure out what is going through his mates mind.

"I always want to love, but not when we have a pup that is very needy and wears us out on a nightly basis. Yes I feel horrible about the way my body just isn't bouncing back, but whatever. I'm still the hottest wolf around." With that he hops into the passenger seat of the van, laughing when Sebastian just raises his eye brow at their antics. "Hush."

"Not saying a word." He throws his hands up in submission before starting the engine while Blaine finally gets in the back with the kids. "Everyone ready?"

"YES!" all the kids and Blaine call out as their adventure for the day begins.

A day full of squealing kids, crying baby, scraped knees, too much sugar, to many jokes about how their strollers and wagon make them look like a parade, and awkward questions.

"Papa, why are those wolves locked in a cage?" Lizzy turns her head as one of the wolfs studies her back.

"Because they are wild wolves, not weres sweets."

"So? They should be out in the woods hunting, not sitting there being stared at." She frowns as Kurt sits behind her, turning his daughter to look him in the eyes. "It's not fair papa."

"Sweets, if they weren't in there they would starve to death. Unlike us, they can't co-exist with humans unless they are in a cage. It keeps them safe."

"But what about their packs? Don't they miss their packs?"

"Look at the sweets." Kurt turns her to watch the wolfs interact with each other. "They are a pack. A family. It doesn't matter where they are or what happens these wolves will always be a unit. Now, do you hear them complaining?"

"No papa."

"Do you see them starving?"

"No papa."

"Can you hear how happy they are together?"

"I… yes papa."

"Does that settle your mind a little?"

"Sort of papa. I wish they had a more natural cage since that's where they have to live."

"Well then why don't you study really hard and when you grow up you can make their cages better for them."

"Really? That is something I can do?"

"You can do anything you want to my love." Kurt kisses her cheek as she hugs him tight.

"Love you papa."

XxXxXxX

"So my dear, what did you want to talk about?" Alain puts on a strong front even though he knows what they are going to talk about.

"You know what we're discussing today." Nick sits up taller on his side of the couch. "Why don't you start with why you don't want me to touch you?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt? You don't want me to touch you because of guilt?"

"Yes. I feel guilty for what happened to you."

Nick reaches out, but stops when he sees Alain flinch away. "Can you explain? Please. I know it wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault."

"I feel guilty for not pushing my rights so we could go home on time. I feel horrible that because I pulled you and Richard along with me, while letting that stupid man dictate my career when he didn't have the say in if I should or shouldn't extend my road trip time. I hate the fact that your voice, your gorgeous voice is now scratchy because I was an idiot."

"Baby, it wasn't your fault. That guy took advantage of the fact you didn't know you could tell him no. Anyways, I didn't mind the extended road trip. Us travelling as a family is such a perfect way to spend our time, plus Richard got to see you on stage. I've never seen him so happy as when you would starts to dance and sing up there."

"But Nick… if we had come home sooner…"

"Then maybe the accident would have happened here and been worse because maybe then the other pups would be with us or Kurt or Blaine. You don't know what might have happened because we went down a different path." He slips closer to Alain. "You and I are on a trip down our road of life, at some points we come to crossroads and have to make a choice. Whatever happens because of that choice, we have to live with and grow around. Each crossroads makes us stronger and you should never look back and wonder 'what was down the other path' because it doesn't matter. I love you so much Alain and I want to help you with this, but that won't happen unless you allow me to help you and you can admit that it wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was though and every time I hear your voice crack it hits home again." He sniffles a little before leaning in against Nick. "I was so scared when I heard Richard screaming in pain. Just over and over again. Screaming and I couldn't get to him. I couldn't get to you. I just... I couldn't do anything!"

"Not true love." Nick wraps around Alain, holding him tight as he tries to stay strong for his mate. "You told the emergency personnel where we were. You sent them after us first."

"H-how did…?"

"How did I know? They told me. They told me how all you could say was to get us first because we were trapped."

"I... didn't fail you?"

"No. You could never fail me. I love you so much my brave, strong, supper perfect boy."

They're still wrapped around each other on the couch when everyone gets home, a movie playing on TV that neither are watching. Kurt and Blaine get all the kids heading to the nursery to clean up and take a nap to leave them be until they are ready to talk or socialize. However, Richard slips away from everyone else and runs back to where his daddies are.

"Dada! Papa!" Brand new plush wolf in hand, Richard runs over to them and freezes when he sees they both have red rimmed eyes and his papa is crying. "No sad papa!" He doubles his efforts to get to his parents as Sebastian rushes over to stop him. "Here papa, happy!" He crawls up onto the couch and puts the stuffed toy into his dads face to give him a fake kiss before he leans in to kiss his papa. "Happy!"

Sebastian freezes when he hears Alain starting to giggle and then outright laugh as he wraps his arms around Richard. "How can I stay sad when I have you huh?"

"Nope. No sad. Ric'ard make you happy!" He nuzzles in as a giant yawn escapes his mouth. "Nappy time."

"Mm, let's nap then."

Later, when Kurt comes through with Eric bottle he finds Alain, Nick, and Richard all curled up together on the couch with Levi, Lizzy, and Timmy all around them. Blaine hushes his mate as he continues the take pictures of the snuggle pile. He shrugs at the judging look he gets.

"What? It was just too cute a site not to take pictures of." Blaine tries to explain.

Alain smiles as he yawns out. "You better give us a copy."

"Oh shit."

"Shh. The little ones are still sleeping." Alain caresses his sons' hair where he's all snuggled with Timmy and Kurt hurries off at the first hungry wails coming from the nursery. "Blaine, thank you for earlier. Giving us time to talk."

"No problem. It seems to have helped. You look happier."

"I feel happier. I'll be even happier tonight."

Blaine tries hard not to laugh as he puts his camera down to check on Lizzy and Levi who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I bet you will. Though I think Nick will be happier."

Alain isn't sure which one of them was happier when Nick walks into their room after making sure the kids are all sleeping to fine his mate naked on the bed presenting himself.

"Baby?"

"Nick I need you."

"Don't have to ask me twice." His clothes are flying off as he hurries over to the bed, licking his mates presented ass. "Smells so good." He licks again causing Alain to muffle his needy cries in his pillow. "Taste better."

"Take me. Take me. Take me."

Nick is sliding up the perfect body of his mate and quickly shoving into his body. Both letting out a groan as they finally connect again. "Love you…" It's fast, dirty, and perfect.

XxXxXxX

"What's your class list look like this semester?" Blaine and Sebastian are comparing schedules at the table while Kurt gets the kids lunch pates all together before he starts on mixing a bottle. "Kurt, did you get your classes settled yet?"

"Actually… about that." A fidgety Kurt mumbles out. "I'mdoinghomestudiesagainwithoneweekendlabclass."

"Come again?" Oh Blaine wishes his mate wouldn't do things without talking with him first,

"I talked with my advisor and he got me set up to do more classes from home and then I just have to do a few hours in a lab class on Saturday. That way Eric will always have me or you here with him since he's extremely picky with who feeds him."

"Alright." Blaine shrugs, he kind of expected Kurt to want to stay home with their son.

"I know we didn't talk about it ahead of time but- wait. You're alright with me being home again?"

"Well yeah. I was wondering when you were going to ask and if you didn't I had an appointment with my advisor to do home classes instead." Blaine laughs as Kurt throws himself into his mates' arms. "I might do that anyways. I missed most of Timmy and Lizzy growing up and I don't want to miss any of Eric's. Plus, it might be nice to give Alain and Nick a chance to spend more time together then watching our pups."

"Man I'm going to be the only one on campus this semester? Ya'll suck." Sebastian winks at them as he gets up to take the pups their lunch. "Well guess I'd join everyone at home if I wasn't taking sign language classes so that I can be prepared incase Levi loses the hearing in his other ear."

"His speech seems to be getting better." Kurt stays snuggled with Blaine.

"It is. The doctor thinks as he gets older and more relaxed, he's learning to adapt to just one ear hearing. Now I am going to take the pups their lunch and I hear someone calling for their daddies." Sebastian chuckles as Kurt curses and hurries to make Eric's bottle. "He's definitely a needy little alpha."

"You have no idea. He refuses to let anyone feed him except us." Kurt groans. "Coming Eric!"

Blaine turns back to his school papers. "I'm going to email my advisor. You going to be alright love?"

"Yeap. Got it." He rushes out to feed his son. "Papa's right here baby." The couple month old baby cooed at his papa with the biggest smile on his face. "I see you, acting all innocent Mr. Cranky pants. Here's your lunch. How do you feel about going into the living room to eat huh?" Kurt scoops him up and holds the bottle for him as he walks down the hall. Happy to see all the kids eating at the coffee table while cartoons play on the TV. Just the perfect way to end summer.


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting with his advisor went easier then he thought it would, but after explaining that he needs time with his family after all the stress of the past school year Blaine was able to get into online classes. So why is he currently finding a parking spot on the NYU campus a couple weeks into the semester? Well that has to do with the passenger in the back happily playing with his stuffed bunny and singing in his broken voiced way. Sebastian had gotten permission from his sign language professor to have his son join the class once a week and Blaine and Kurt offered to drive him, alternating who takes him and does the shopping on their way home from dropping him off with his dad.

"Dadaa!" Levi snaps his head up pointing out the window happily.

"It is your daddy, waiting to take you to class with him."

"Dada! Dada!"

"Seems he has someone with him." Blaine parks the van as he keeps an eye on Sebastian and the other man, who scoots in closer and wraps his arm around his shoulders. "Interesting."

"Dada!" Taking off the second his little feet hit the, Levi throws himself into his dads open arms. "Dada! Miss you!"

"I missed you too BabyBoy." Sebastian laughs when Levi notices the other man step closer.

"What about me Levi?" He signs while talking making the boy squeal even louder as Blaine walks up.

"JJ!" The little boy is reaching out for the man squealing again with delight when he dad passes him off.

"JJ?" Blaine raises a brow at Sebastian as he passes off the little boys' day bag. "Now you're blushing."

"Yes. Um... well…" Sebastian gestures towards the man hugging and laughing with Levi. "Blaine, I'd like you to meet Jared Jamison Monroe."

"Monroe... isn't that the name of your…" Blaine smiles as Jarod reaches a hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Sebastian talks about you guys all the time after class."

"I wish I could say the same." Blaine studies the other man and how comfortable Levi is with him.

"He uh, probably didn't use my name since we are, sort of..."

"He's my ASL professor!" Sebastian snaps out with the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. "I talk about him all the time, just... not this way… or even if we are anything then friends…"

Blaine puts a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder while Jared places one on his other arm. "How about you go to class and then afterwards, bring Jared home for dinner so that we can get to know him more than the fact I can smell he's a wolf and I can see he's older."

"I'd love to come to dinner, if Bastian would like me there." Jared smiles letting his hand linger.

"Yes!" Levi giggles out clapping his hands. "JJ eat! JJ eat wit' us!"

"I… yes, please will you join us for dinner tonight?"

"It would be an honor."

Blaine can tell how Sebastian is drawn in by the continual blush on his cheeks and it makes him smile. If any of them deserved something happy in their lives it would be his fried. He shakes his head as they walk off, close together with Levi holding each of their hands as he pads along happily. If there is any way that he can make sure they will be able to explore what it is between them, Blaine will make sure it happens. Starting with the perfect dinner that he calls Kurt the second he's parked at the grocery store.

"If it isn't my down right sexy mate calling to see what perishable item we need at home." Kurt purrs out.

With a laugh Blaine gets a cart. "Something like that my dearest darling. Though I am adding to that a special dinner and I need your help knowing what it is we don't have at home."

"Special dinner huh? It isn't our anniversary."

"No, but it is the first time Sebastian is bringing a very special, at least I think he's special to him, to dinner tonight."

"Wait. What?"

"Sebastian has himself a wolf that he is bringing home for dinner tonight."

"And bringing this guy here for a date is his idea of a good choice? Really, we have five pups all under five year's old running around. It isn't quite the romantic setting that most dates have."

"Love, they really have no choice. It's his teacher."

"His… what?

"I'll explain when I get home, now what kind of meal do you think we should have tonight?" Blaine chuckles as his mate goes on and on about different recipes that they should make. Once agree upon, Blaine buys what they need and some other necessities for home.

It's a joint effort between Kurt, Blaine, Alain, and Nick to get everything set and cleaned for their guest. The kids find it entertaining and help as much as they can, even if it is just Eric cooing from inside his baby swing and clapping when his daddies go past him. Each of them has their theories on how Sebastian will win over the professor, but the stop whispering about them when Levi comes running in the front door ahead of Sebastian and Jared.

"Home. I home! Ho' is Eri'?" He runs straight over to a giggling Eric in his swing.

"Eric is doing just fine, especially now that you're home Levi." Kurt ruffles the little boys' hair before heading over to Sebastian and the new man. "Hello, I'm Kurt."

"Jared, or JJ as Levi likes to call me."

Sebastian fidgets a bit nervous. "He's my..."

"Professor. Yes Blaine filled us in, but that doesn't really matter because it's just a title." Kurt wraps an arm around his friend. "Can you excuse us a second Jared? Everyone else is right down that hallway in the dining room."

"Sure thing." With a last comforting caress to Sebastian's hand, Jared goes down the hall to the room full of people who happily great him and work to make him feel very welcomed.

"Well? Do you like him as more than a friend or teacher?" Kurt prods. Studying his face to see his facial reactions.

With a bit of his head lowering Sebastian mumbles out. "I do. We meet at the club when I went out with Alain and Nick before the semester started. We hit it off really well and then the first day of class I found out he was my teacher and we don't know what to do now. We can't date, but we both like each other."

"Ah, that's what Alain said was probably the situation." Guiding him over to the sofa, Kurt sits Sebastian down. "Do you want something more with him?"

"Yes."

"Is it something you both have talked about?"

"Yes."

"How about if we make it possible for you to have something more? You can just bring him here. We can make ourselves scarce."

Shaking his head Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt. "I'll ask him, but it's still not a good situation with him being my teacher and… an unmated omega."

"Wait. He's unmated?" Standing up fast and starting to pace, Kurt tries thinking through what this could mean. "But he's…"

"He's been well trained to hide his scent. It's, he's a relation to the McKay pack and got that ability from latent genes." Now Sebastian is curling in on himself. "I know it sounds weird, but I'm so attracted to him. I just want him so badly it's like he's my mate but I know I can't have another mate. Phillip was my one and only."

"This may sound weird, but have you thought about the possibility that you are responding to his hormones the way you get comfort from being around all of us?"

"Maybe." He fidgets a bit with his hands. "Do you think he really likes me… even though I can't give his wolf what it wants? I can't give him a mate."

"I think you can. I mean, a mate is more than someone that you desire physically. A mate gives you the security and love that you need to grow stronger. You might not be able to give his wolf pups, but you can give him the emotional support that it needs to stay strong."

"Maybe… What if eventually he finds his mate though?"

"I think that would be something you two need to talk about, but a wolf that has gone so long without a mate probably doesn't want one."

"Or he wants what he sees in a wolf that just randomly caught his eye at a party and then just happened to be a student in his class." Jared fills in from his spot leaning against the wall. "I never wanted a mate, what I've wanted is someone who cares about me for more than being a wolf."

Sebastian is up and moving over to him "Is that really all you need? Nothing more, just love?"

"Yes. All I need is love." He laughs when Sebastian throw himself into a hug. And maybe a cute little toddler that is learning sign language and calls me JJ. Who wouldn't be happy to have a potential son as adorable as he is? Now are you alright with trying something that needs to be kept quiet and deals with an older wolf who is almost 30?"

"It's only 10 years." Sebastian leans in and kisses Jared on the cheek. "Let's take it one day at a time."

XxXxXxX

To everyone's surprise, Jared seemed to fill a void that had been missing. Spending every other night with them for dinner, taking the kids to the park on the weekends with Alain and Nick. Slowly becoming part of their small pack and when asked, none of the adults had an explanation for why Sebastian is so drawn to an unmated omega. They all are just happy that he's found someone. They were doing a good job hiding their growing relationship until the next moon run.

The pack was given permission for mountainous hunting grounds which made everyone happy. There is only so much chasing squirrels and rabbits can please the inner wolf. Now they were out running the hills, the older pups sticking with Sebastian and Blaine while Eric and Richard hung back with Kurt and Alain. Nick was keeping pace ahead so that he can catch something for the pups to hunt. None of them had heard the other pack coming towards them. They only knew they were headed their way when the deer they had been hunting jumped out between the adults and the pups knocking Sebastian from the trail and sent him rolling down the hill while Blaine snatched up Levi before the pup could run after him.

Broken cries echoed out calling for help, nothing Alain could do calming him while the others try to figure out how to get down to where Sebastian was laying still. The other pack had stopped their hunt to try and help as well. It was all chaos as they had all sent out howls for help.

When a black wolf with bluish highlight breaks through the bush, Levi runs straight for him. Crying and nuzzling against Jared. The black wolfs pack, all various shades of black fur, show up in the gulley with Sebastian calling up when they find him alive but a bit shaken up with cuts all over. It's a slow progress, but Jared leads the rest to where the trail leads to the gulley to meet up with his pack that is helping Sebastian out.

None of them saw the glowing eyes watching them from the bushes as Jared and Levi rush over to lick their loved ones wounds. Both nuzzling him until the rest of both of their pack join in the comforting him. They never saw the wicked smile Hunter Clarington was sporting after they had all turned back to humans and his pack beta was taking his ordered pictures of the teacher with his student in a tight embrace sharing a kiss with whispered words of love.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: YAY new chapter! I am really and truly sorry this took so long! Basically, my computer had a wonderful glitch where windows updated windows and made windows non-compatible with windows. Yeah. It was fun explaining it to the tech center on campus, but after a week at the computer doctor it was fixed. Which was right in time for my final homework assignments and my week of finals! Now my finals are done. School is done for summer and I have time to write, at least some time. I'm actually working as a costume designer/makeup artist on a film and getting a part time job along side writing 3 scripts and starting a random acts of theatre group. I seem to like to stay busy.

That said, enjoy this chapter!

WARNINGS: Attempted rape and abuse. It isn't very descriptive, but it could trigger.

XxXxXxX

The sound of crunching leaves echo in the nearly silent night air as Jared ran through the brush, scratches all over his bare skin and sweat soaking what was left of his clothes. In the distance he can hear the other wolves that are chasing him, trying to force him into a mating that he doesn't want. Why would he want any of them when his entire being belongs to Sebastian? It's just wrong and his wolf knows it. He just has to get away and face whatever consequences come his way.

Earlier that month-

"Please stay. You always go home and then we sit on the phone for hours." Sebastian kisses along Jared's neck. "You could always just stay here, help me tuck Levi in for bed, and we can stay cuddled together in person instead."

"Umm that is so tempting, but we promised each other no sleepovers until the semester is over."

"Please?"

"Bastian, I can't."

"Pretty please?"

"You know we shouldn't…"

"What if Levi asks?"

"Ugh!" Rolling his eyes Jared shakes his head and turns to head towards his car. "No Bastian. We made a deal not to stay over at either of our places until the semester is over and you are no longer my student."

"Baby..."

"Goodnight Bastian!"

"I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" His eyes are trying to show how sad he is that he's going back to bed alone. How much he wants that to change. Only perking up when Jared runs up and kisses him again.

Pulling back way to soon, Jared nuzzles their noses together. "Goodnight my love. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Maybe for dinner as well."

"Maybe for dinner as well."

Sebastian watches as Jared walks back to his car, watching as he gets in and drives away. His heart hurts watching the man of his dreams drive away, but he knows that soon they will be able to be together. It's only a couple months until the end of the semester. He's so distracted by his thoughts of asking Jared to live with them, well maybe he should ask the others if it's alright before asking his boyfriend, that he didn't heard the door open and close or someone walk up beside him.

"You know there is a small boy inside wondering if big foot has kidnapped his daddy because he's been gone so long." The melodious voice of Kurt fills the night air with Eric happily sucking down his nightly bottle. "Going to come in soon?"

"Yeah I just…"

"You love him."

"I do."

"Levi loves him."

"He does."

"Then what's the problem?"

He turns towards Kurt with a worried look on his face. "That something will go wrong since he's an unmated omega and I've already had a mate. That you guys won't welcome him into our home or that he doesn't want Levi and I in his home…"

"Well I don't have an answer about the unmated part, but I know none of us will keep you two from living together if that is the step you're on. We have plenty of room here as long as he can stomach being around so many crazy pups. Come on, let's go inside and get all the little ones in bed."

XxXxXxX

Hunter raises a brow at the young wolf entering his room at the pack house. "Well?"

"I have what you asked for." The young man fidgets nervously as he holds out a manila envelope towards his pack leader.

"Finally!" Standing and quickly taking the packet from the man's hand, Hunter absent mindedly dismisses him when his beta walks in. "Let's see what we have here. 29 years old… son of no body of importance… member of the Black Skulls pack, I've always respected members of the packs factions all over the country…"

"Anything of use to you sir?" Adam leans against the desk and looks down at all the files staring at him. Who would have thought that a young professor of sign language would have such a thick file?

"Yes. How would you feel about giving Mr. Labri a lesson in being a wolf?"

"What do you mean?"

Hunter passes one particular part of the file into Adams hands. "He's never had a mate. I think it's time we teach Sebastian a lesson in messing with our operations by taking something as precious to him as our financial income was to us."

"I'll make it happen."

Hunter watches Adam leave to go find unmated Alphas in their pack willing to mate with their target, or at least attempt too. There were no rules against starting a mating run and then over doing it, ending up with the omega dead or beyond the point of recovering. He might even take it upon himself to force the teacher into a mating run so that he could have the first hand pleasure of ruining whatever happiness his ex-beta had been having. There might even be a slight pang of sadness for what he's planning to do to the other wolf and that an innocent omega is being dragged into it as well, but then he remembers the money they had been making from the date-rape drug they were selling to the stupid human and his two right hand men rotting in captivity because they were stupid enough to get caught hurting that stupid pup that shouldn't even exit! Sebastian had been one of them! How could he lie about something like the fact he had lot hi mate so young? It's infuriating and enough to erase any pang of guilt Hunter has. Sebastian will pay and then they will find ways to get to the others. That stupid little pack of misfit wolves from nowhere.

XxXxXxX

Kurt was trying everything he could to help ease Sebastian's mind about being with a wolf that has never had a mate before. Sending emails to any elder pack he could find, looking up old document, and searching online for anyone who has been in the same boat. So far he's been laughed at, asked if he was serious, and downright hung up on. Why is it so hard to find something like this?

"Love, the kids are down for their nap and my homework is all done, plus dinner is in the oven. Can we please get intimate today? Please? Hun? Sweetie? Sweet cheeks? Puppy factory?"

"Huh?" Kurt narrows his eyes as he glares towards his mate. "What the hell did you call me?"

"Love of my life, but you weren't listening." Blaine slip behind his mate, peeking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. "Still not getting any information?"

"No and it's frustrating! They don't believe that Sebastian mated with a wolf that was not going to live and they never had a run and they doubly don't believe there is a near 30 year old omega that has never been mated living in this area. Everyone just thinks it's a joke."

"Well it is a bit of a unique situation."

"But they shouldn't laugh about it!"

"Kurt, please just calm down love. Put the computer away for a bit and cuddle with me. Afterwards I'll help you find whatever information we can about this situation. But now, we really need to work on our connection. We haven't had sex since Eric was born and he's six months old."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No more sorries. Computer down and let's get snuggled." Blaine laughs when Kurt sends him a curious look. "Alright I mean naked and dirty, but still. Snuggling is part of the deal."

"Sounds like a very nice plan." Kurt slips his laptop onto the side table before turning and pinning his mate to the bed letting their lips and bodies reacquaint with each other. Holding, caressing, kissing, and moving with each other until they are happily snuggled together waiting for their bodies to relax enough to pull apart.

"Um, you know. I wonder if Sebastian can just... initiate a mating with Jarod…"

"That's what I was thinking, but no one's said anything about that ever happening before." Kurt snuggles back against Blaine as a happy huff escapes his throat when he feels the knot move inside of him. "I was hoping someone would know if it would work or not otherwise I fear they will always live thinking someone is going to steal Jared away."

XxXxXxX

"Devin, please pay attention." Jared smiles as he goes over the new signs for his class and secretly counting down until his night later class with Sebastian in it. It's always refreshing to have his boyfriend in sight, not to mention someone who he knows is learning sign for more than just a reason to skip certain core classes. "Now everyone, turn towards me and repeat the signs and I'll come around correcting them."

There is also the sinking feeling that more wolves are dropping by his office between classes for odd reasons. Some don't even have a reason to come see him, they just show up. Needless to say, his nerves are on high alert the longer it goes on. "No Jasmin, like this. There that's better." Even now he can smell a wolf waiting outside. "That's all the time we have for today, remember there is a test on Friday where you must give a speech using sign, the topic is up to you but please keep them tasteful. Have a good day." He smiles before going to collect his things to move to his next room.

"Seems you are well appreciated by all of your students."

Jared snaps around at the voice so close behind him. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on my like that Hunter? You're not in any of my classes and I am not a member of your pack."

"No, if you were a member of my pack you wouldn't be teaching while you are an unmated omega." Hunter leans closer to Jared, whispering in his ear. "Shall I change that status for you? Teach you where your duty actually lies?"

Shoving the younger wolf away while his jaw clacks and a growl emanates from deep within his chest, Jared turns on the alpha. "Like you are wolf enough to be my mate." He grabs his bag and heads towards the door. "I have a boyfriend, that's all I need."

"No. You need a mate."

"No I don't. Not every omega needs a mate." He stops at the door to glare at Hunter "Especially not a mate that is as self-centered and evil as you are."

"He's already had a mate Jared. He'll never satisfy your wolf the way it needs."

"He might not, but both Sebastian and Levi together do. They are my family. My pack."

"We'll just see about that." Hunters laugh echoes through the room as Jared takes off.

What he isn't expecting though is to be confronted with posters and flyers all over the place with a picture of his first kiss with Sebastian blown up with the words 'Freak of nature! Unmated omega wolf, Professor Jared Labri, messing around with a student and previously mated alpha, Sebastian Smyth!' His heart sinks as students and faculty look at him. He can hear the whispers and accusation being made. It's all just too much for him and with a quick text on his phone he cancels the rest of his classes before heading towards away from campus. He didn't know where, he just had to get away.

Hunter smiles as he watches his prey rush off away from everyone else. "Let the game begin Adam."

"As you wish Hunter." Adams head nocks back and a loud howl escapes his throat signaling the start of the hunt before he moves to join the other wolves heading towards where Jared went.

Kurt couldn't contain his happiness when he had gotten a response back from an older wolf pack about his friends and the good news it held. Finally someone had believed him and told him that, although uncommon, it was something that did happen. A wolf that has lost his mate very early on in their life together can in fact mate again, though it depends on the wolfs choices. Sometimes the mating takes and sometimes it doesn't, but the elder pack mother had said that since Phillip had been sick and dying when they had mated there was a good chance it wasn't a fully complete bond. His joy grows even more as he pulls up and sees Jared heading across the park and he quickly rushes after him to tell him the news.

"Jared!" Kurt runs over towards him when he finally gets close, frowning at the fear in his friends eyes. "I have some great ne-"

"Are you parked close? Please say you are parked close." Jared looks around at the trees surrounding the both of them. He shouldn't have headed into the park dammit!

"Not really. I was coming to find you and Sebastian to tell you what I learned when I saw you here in the park. What's going on?" Kurt startles when he hears growling surrounding them.

"The college pack. They… they found out I'm unmated and now Hunter is sending all kinds of alphas after me." Cursing Jared grabs Kurt by the arm and drags him fast down the trail heading deeper into the woods. "I need you to find Sebastian. Tell him to come find me."

"What about you?" Kurt is pulling out his phone calling Sebastian as they quickly head down the trail.

"I'm going to keep them running. I need Sebastian to get me first though."

"Smart idea seeing as I learned he can have become your mate. Most likely."

"Really?" Jared freezes as a happy feeling runs through his body. "Good. Then get him to join this hunt and … Ack!"

They both cry out as Jared is tackled to the ground and has an alpha tearing at his clothes while another holds Kurt down sniffing at him to see if he is mated or not.

"Get off us you asses!" Kurt growls out.

"Look here. We have two lonely omega wolves huh?" Hunter walks out from behind the bushes. "Which one should I play with first huh? The one who is mated to an annoying wolf that brought the end to my empire or the one who's 'boyfriend' made me lose my two best men? Such a tough choice."

Sebastian freezes with his phone held to his ear as he listens to Hunter threaten Kurt and Jared. His blood is running cold knowing they are in danger and he has no idea if he can get there in time, but by god he's going to try. He keeps listening, hoping they say something that will tell him where he's going.

"You are so going to pay for this with your fucking life! Cornering us in the park! Holding us down!" Kurt snaps his teeth when one of the guys holding him gets his hand to close to his mouth, his eyes train on Jared who is fighting with all his might against the ones holding him down. "Let's just see if you are really strong enough to hold us down." In an effort to buy Jared some time while he hopes Sebastian had actually picked up that call, Kurt twists his body throwing his captor off of his body before barreling shoulder first into the ones holding Jared down, freeing his friend who takes off running into the woods.

"You dumb ass! Like that will help him any!" Hunter turn and back hands Kurt, sending him to the ground.

"It gave him time…" Kurt curls up when a booted foot connects with his ribs.

"Yes, time that I futile. He's going to be mated by the end of this and you, my dear stupid boy, will be dead."

The next foot headed towards him gets grabbed before Kurt twist it drawing a pained scream from the owner of the leg and flooring the wolf. "Have to catch me first…" He runs towards where his phone landed, grabbing it and takes off in the opposite direction Jared had run. Looking for a place to hole up and call Blaine for help.

Running. He was running with the sounds of people chasing him and all Jared knew is that they couldn't catch him. None of them were who he wanted, who he loved, and who his wolf wants. He's mind is screaming out for Sebastian to show up and save him. Mate with him and make this nightmare stop. He doesn't even care about the flyers about him being with a student or the backlash he'll get from the school, though he knows they have rules about special circumstances if a teacher and student end up being mates. Anything besides being mated to some ass who works for Hunter or worse yet, Hunter himself.

"You need to stop running little dove! One of us I going to catch you! You won't be leaving these woods unmated!"

The voices keep calling out to him, but he ignores them. Concentrating on escape and sniffing the air to find Sebastian. He has to find him. He just has too.

It's when he's tackled to the ground in a minor clearing that Jared realizes how tired he is. The voice in his ear growling out. "Told you, you would be mine." Hunter. He was caught by hunter.

"I'll never be yours."

"Not in heart, but by wolf law you will be." Hunter pins him to the ground getting him into position to be taken as an even louder collection of noises starts up around them. More wolves. "You're mine!"

It's sudden when the weight on top of him is dragged off and slammed into a tree causing Jared to curl up is fear.

"Keep. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. MY MATE!" Sebastian growls out as he slams his fist into Hunters face, shutting the man up. The noises around them get louder as black wolves track down and subdue any members of Hunters pack.

"Where the fuck…"

"Shut up!" Sebastian slams his fist into the man's stomach causing Hunter to sink to the ground in a ball of pain before he moves towards Jared. "Baby. It's okay, I'm here."

"Bastian..?" he peeks through his hands to see Sebastian's worried look.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." The second his arms are opened Jared is crawling into them and clinging to his shirt crying while the Black Skulls surround Hunter, teeth bared as they growl.

The pack leader slowly comes towards the two boys. "We have them all. The authorities are sending vehicles to take them all into custody to await a pack trial. Are you boys alright?"

Jared nods slowly. "Kurt… Kurt was with me. He... he fought them off so I could escape."

"We found him." The man gestures towards the trees where Kurt is being helped over to them by another Black Skull member. "He needs a doctor just to make sure he's alright, we think his rib are bruised. His mate is on the way with your pack leader Sebastian."

Kurt collapses against his two friends the second he's close enough and nuzzles against them. "Did you two mate yet?"

"You know I can't mate Kurt." Sebastian runs his fingers over the bruises forming on Kurt's face.

"No. You can, most likely. It's rare, but in your case of losing your mate so young due to an illness he had before bonding and your lack of a run, you are open for another mating." Kurt wheezes as his side hurts. "I was coming to tell you what the pack mother sent me from one of the oldest pack known about."

"If it doesn't work, the worst that can happen that I can tell would be Jared seeing you as his mate, but you not returning the attachment." The Black Skull leader fills in. "Is that something you two wish to do? We could be witness to the mating taking place and make sure no one interrupts."

"Baby? It's up to you. I was… going to ask you to move in after the semester ended. This would just be another step towards that and sooner." Sebastian studies Jared bruised features and torn clothes, huffing at not being able to have stopped it sooner.

"I've never wanted a mate, but I want you." With a happy smile and weak body Jared is up and moving towards the trees. "It won't take you long to catch me, but like hell we aren't doing this right." And he's gone, Sebastian running after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine." Kurt mumbles out. He's way too tired to try anything else.

"Unn"

"Blaine... baby it's your turn. Eric is crying." He gets no response past more mumbling, so he tries again. "I got up the last three times. You promised I could sleep. Now go check on our son or you won't be having any sex for the next month. At the least."

That gets a response as Blaine is up and slipping on his night pants faster than a blink of an eye. "Be right back."

The next thing Kurt is aware of the sun is shining in his eyes from the window and there is a herd of tiny feet and hands crawling up the bed with tinkling giggles and baby squeals as Blaine encourages them to wake up Papa. "M awake." His eyes open to see Eric snuggling under his arm, Levi sitting on his side, Timmy pulling at his arm, Elizabeth playing with his hair, and Richard sitting back watching as he chews on a piece of toast. "You brought the entire pack?"

"Why not? It's character building." Blaine leans down and kisses him softly. "Morning love."

"Morning and a very good morning to all of you!" He moves quickly to tickle and drag them all into a giant hug. Life is good.

It gets even better after all the kids have been fed and going outside playing with Nick and Blaine on the gift from all the grandparents, a rather impressive jungle gym that looks like a castle with all kinds of slides and ramps and ropes to climb. Kurt had no idea if the kids or the parents were having more fun as he sits with Elizabeth, Levi, and Eric having a tea party instead.

"Papa, why is daddy hanging upside down from that bar?" Lizzy tilts her head as she watches her daddy do some odd spins on a bar. "That is very dangerous."

"Because he doesn't know what not to show young pups so that they don't get a strange idea of what they should or shouldn't do." Kurt pours her some more tea before checking Eric's bottle.

"Ouch!" Blaine's pained whine can be heard as Timmy tries to kiss his booboo better.

"See. Told you he didn't know any better." Kurt rolls his eyes because his mate fall off the bar onto the ground and now has toddlers taking care of him while Nick laughs. "Daddy is a silly big baby."

Lizzy giggles before sharing her cookie with Levi. "Don't worry papa, I won't hang from a bar like that because it's very dangerous. Though, it would be more dangerous if you didn't wake up now."

"Huh? Lizzy, what are you…?" Kurt's world starts to shift and change around him.

"Wake up papa. You won't like what is coming next, you never do." Lizzy leans up and kisses Kurt's cheek before disappearing.

"Elizabeth!" Kurt stands up realizing Eric is gone along with all the pups and just everyone. He's alone in the woods. "Lizzy! Timmy! Eric! Blaine? Please… someone…" As he walks through the woods, arms wrapped around himself, he can hear voices yelling. Someone running. Jared. "Stop it!" He knows what is next. He can still feel the hands on him, the feet kicking him. He knows, but he still fights as the scene changes to Hunter and his pack holding Jared down to force him into mating and he doesn't think twice about running in the help his friend and getting the attack turned on him. Kicks. Punches. Bites. He's screaming out for help, for Blaine but he isn't there.

"Kurt!" Blaine is trying frantically to wake his mate up from the night terror he's reliving. The same nightmares that have grasped his mate every night since he was beaten by Hunters pack. "Baby please wake up!" He's kicking and screaming. Fighting off his attackers in his head and waking the kids with how loud he is. Eric is screaming out from his crib in the next room, cries that he can hear Burt trying to sooth. "Kurt please… please wake up…."

Kurt didn't know how to stop it, he should have known no one would come for him, but he swears he can hear Blaine. The voice getting louder as the world around him blurs again and changes to his bedroom.

"Kurt. Love it's alright, I'm here baby. I'm here. You're safe now."

"B-Blaine?"

"Yes love. I'm here."

"Papa!" The joint cries of Timmy and Lizzy draw his attention next as the two young pups run into their room and crawl up into his bed, tears streaming down their faces.

"Papa you okay?" Elizabeth caresses her tiny hand over his face, wiping the tears away. "We heard you scream and grandpa said it was one of your bad dreams again. Please don't have bad dreams."

Timmy nuzzles against his papa, being careful of the bandages over his cracked ribs. "Please papa. You scared us."

"Sorry. I… I don't…"

Blaine kisses his forehead before looking towards their oldest. "Kids, you should go to grandpa and grandma."

"They need to see that he's alright, though I don't think he looks alright." Lillian huffs out at her son as she and Henry come in to scoop up the distraught toddlers. "Come on loves, I'll put on your cartoons and get you something sweet to drink."

Timmy reaches up and wraps around his grandmother, still upset over his papa being so scared. "Papa will be okay grandma?"

"Yes, papa will be okay. He just needs his medicine and you know how tired that makes him."

Lizzy hides her face against Henry's neck sniffling as he reaches a hand out to comfort his son. "Blaine, just be patient. If you need us we'll be down stairs with Nick and Alain settling down the pups."

"Burt has Eric?"

"Yes, Burt and Carole have Eric, the boy seems to like them the most." Henry chuckles at how they are the only two the littlest pup will let cuddle him. "You have a very peculiar boy son."

Kurt mumbles. "Not peculiar. It's safe only rusting a few people."

"Ku~rt…"

"Alright! Timmy and Lizzy let's go get that sweet chocolate milk!" Lillian covers for Kurt's comment and they leave with the pups.

"That was mean Kurt."

"It's true. People hurt each other, wolves beat each other. At least he isn't some weak omega that has to fight for his freedom of choice."

"Kurt!"

"What? I got to choose you, but what would have happened if dad hadn't raised me strong huh? I would have been… someone else's. Better to know not to trust now then learn it later."

"Kurt please. Hunter and his pack were a collection of sickos and they have their trial coming up." Blaine tries to sooth his mate's frayed nerves.

"What does that matter? I won't get to stand up to him and neither will Jared and we are the ones he hurt the most!" Kurt is growling in his frustration as he slowly gets up, letting the blankets fall from his battered body. "Look at me!"

"Please lay down…"

"No! I'm tired of laying down and knowing that everyone thinks that I'm nothing because I'm just some stupid fucking omega wolf! That Jared had to have a mate even if he didn't want one! That one day our son is going to be chased down and raped if he isn't taught to be careful and how to fight back!" His anger is of course uncalled for. He hadn't been raped, he had wanted Blaine to be his mate but even he isn't stupid enough to realize the only reason he has Blaine now is because he was able to fight David off of him and that man from the amusement park off of him. If it wasn't for that he would have been someone else's mate and his true fear is that Timothy and Levi will never have a choice in their mates. "What's to stop someone from taking our boy away from us the day he turns 16?"

"He won't be taken from us Kurt. He's strong and smart." Blaine slowly makes his way towards Kurt only stopping when he sees his mate back away. "Please, just come back to bed. You're still healing."

"People need to stop seeing omegas as toys to be played with and used."

"They will. You know that things are changing every day."

"Nothing is going to change overnight, but they are changing." Burt stands with his arms crossed, eyes glued to his son. "The council is allowing you and Jared to take place in the trial. Apparently you made the right connections to make a change. There's someone here to see you Kurt."

"What?" Both Kurt and Blaine turn to stare at the older wolf.

"There is a pack leader from the oldest pack known about downstairs asking to talk too, and I quote, 'that perfect young wolf who worked so hard to protect his friends by asking my mate for information' and his mate, a sweet lady is fidgeting with worry over your condition. They heard about what Hunter did. You should come down stairs." Burt only turns when Kurt nods slowly and moves to get dressed in sweats that won't harm his healing body, heading down stairs Burt smiles at the early morning visitors. "The boys are on their way."

"Thank you Burt, it means so much to us that you are allowing us to visit so early in the day." The older man rubs a hand over his mates back as she turns her eyes towards the stairs. "Madison has been so afraid about his welfare."

"That's quite alright Mr. Thanos. We were up and I know your visit will help Kurt with his healing." Burt scoops Eric up when the little boy crawls over sniffling. "You want your bottle don't you son?" He laughs when Eric nods and squirms to put an emphasis behind his need for food. "Excuse me."

"Please, take care of his needs." Mr. Thanos smiles as he watches Burt head towards the kitchen with Eric where there is all kinds of noises coming from all the pups in there eating chocolate chip pancakes. "Such a lovely little wolf." He turns his eyes towards Henry. "You have both raised some extraordinary kids who have passed that special spark on too such adorable children."

"Ah, thank you, but most of that credit goes to Burt's late wife. She's the one that taught them and us how to be." He looks over when he hears Kurt and Blaine coming down the stairs, rushing over to help his sons mate when he sees Blaine struggling to help him down safely.

"Thanks dad." Blaine freezes when he sees the two old wolves watching him. "Good morning."

"Kurt!" Madison is up and rushing over to him caressing his bruised cheeks. "They hurt you. I heard they had hurt you. Did my information help your friend in time?"

To say they were all caught off-guard by how fast the old wolf could move would be an understatement. "Uh... yes. Yes it helped him. They are currently finishing up their bonding week." He tilts his head. "Mrs. Thanos? You were the one who sent me the email about all the ways mates can be formed."

"Yes I am dear. My mate and I got everything together and sent you what we could that would help you. It took a few days and we were worried it wouldn't get to you in time to help."

"How did you know…?" Kurt watches them as he is helped into a soft chair with Blaine wrapped around him.

"That… is... " Mr. Thanos sighs. "We have had the college pack under surveillance since the trial against the human who tried to rape your mate. Those drugs they had used could only have come from a wolf that knows old treatments." He lowers his head. "Hunter is from our pack line. His mother was one of our healers and she has books of ancient remedies and mixtures that would help our kind. Originally that certain drug was used to help young omegas fend off unwanted mates." He lifts his eyes.

"Wait... what?"

"Wolf's bane has a paralytic side effect when used against wolves. Unmated omegas would use it on the tips of daggers and usually had it on their person so that if an unwanted alpha tried to mate them, they would paralyze them without killing them. Showing their intent was a no. It has... grown out of favor when times changed and other packs became stronger. Forced mating's and hunts. Barbaric."

Madison pats his hand soothingly. "Because we knew only someone with a connection to our pack history would know about it, the concoction had to of come from a wolf. We were just needing the final nail to pin it on him when we heard of his plans to go after revenge on Sebastian and Blaine. He seems to have no love of you boys." Her smile fades. "I'm sorry you were hurt in the process, but you will get to stand up for yourself. We have talked with the council and they agree that the ones most hurt this time was Kurt and Jared, so they are going to allow you to pass judgment on them for yourselves."

Mr. Thanos holds his mate tight. "I would also like to know if you and your pack, would like to help us with our goal of bringing the old laws back. Not the ones you know, but the ones where omegas were just as equal as alphas. New York has done a wonderful job with making omegas even more equal than they were seen in recent history and that school your son has opened for educating omegas in a safe environment Mr. Anderson? Genius. I wish to get more people interested in opening places just like it."

"Wait wait wait. You want us to help you what?" Kurt narrows his eyes as he tries to figure out what they are really getting at.

"Help us prove that omegas are equal to alphas and that the only reason there are classifications is so that compatible mates can find each other and create young. I have had the honor of seeing a double alpha and double omega pairs and they are very happy and very much in love." He smiles at the shocked faces around him. "Usual pairs are Omega and Alpha, but you can't stop someone from falling in love with whomever they wish too."

"No you can't." Kurt holds Blaine as he thinks. "I think we would like to help, but I'd like to sleep on it and talk it over with my family first."

"Understood. We just need to know before we head home so the council members can be updated that you are part of our movement." Mr. Thanos stands up, holding his hands up when Kurt goes to stand up as well. "You stay down. You need your rest. Here I will leave our personal numbers here."

"I have some medicine that could help with the soreness. Help you heal." Miranda is up and moving towards him again pulling out a pouch of herbs. "Turn this into a poultice and mix with distilled water. Then apply it to the ribs. It will help."

"Thank you." Blaine takes the pouch sniffing it out of habit. "Mint?"

"And wolf wood. The rest is special plants that have no names to the human tongue." She pats his shoulder. "I feel much better knowing you are alright. You are both alright. We will see you in a few days at the hearing. Get better for that. Use the herbs and take your justice. Show all the wolves that miss judged you that you are just the same as they are." She caresses his hair before heading towards the door.

XxXxXxX

Sebastian nuzzled up to the back of Jared neck causing his mate to snuffle a bit and shift closer to him. His mate. It's a strange word that he knew belonged to Philip when they had been together, but now he's just as sure that Jared is his. His wolf tells him he's his and his knot took hold their first time, but his mind tells him it shouldn't be possible. They are taught from a very young age that wolves only have one mate their entire life and once that mate is gone there is no other, but here he has a second one.

"You're thinking awful loud." Jared has his head turned enough so that he can see his face, eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just confused. I love you, I do, but I still feel like somehow I'm betraying what Philip and I had."

"Oh sweetie. Maybe this was a mistake. I could have gone into hiding again until it had all blown over and…"

"No. No don't you say that! You are my mate. I love you, but I still love Philip and I just don't want you to ever feel like you could have done better because I have someone else in my heart as well."

Jared sits up, turning fully so that he can kiss Sebastian sweetly. "I am very happy that Philip is still part of you and I'd be very upset if he wasn't. You fell in love with him as you were kids and he gave you Levi. He will always be a part of this family."

"You are so perfect, you know that?" Sebastian pulls him down into a deeper kiss chuckling a bit. "You ready to head home? Face the world again?"

"Umm yes I am. Do you think they will be alright with me moving in with you for now?" Jared leans their foreheads together. "You and your pack of odd Ohio wolves."

"Don't make fun of them, you're part of the pack now." He chuckles. "We could move in here. The faculty dorms seems to be big enough for the three of us."

"Ah, but they already called and left that wonderful message that I'm not fired, but I am on suspension for mating with one of my students who by my contract is not allowed to live in the faculty dorms. Besides. I hate it here. Smells funny and I'll always be reminded of Hunter and his pack being on campus. I think I will take my suspension and use it as a time to find other employment."

"Other employment?"

"Yes. I was looking at going into teaching ASL down at the community center instead of on campus and maybe work with children who are born with hearing issues. Teach them and their parents sign and such. I don't know, it always seemed a bit… are you crying?"

"Yes." Sebastian rubs at his eyes. "I wish we would have someone like you who cared when Levi was born. We were never given the option of having someone teach us how to deal with his hearing issues. Especially how they affect him in wolf form."

"That's why it is really important to me that I help others that went through what you did."

"I love you so much. Thank you Jared. Thank you so much for being mine."

"Hey I'm not just yours. Remember I belong to you and Levi. Now let's get going so that I can see my new step-son."

A step son who takes off out the front door of the house faster than anyone can stop him to throw himself into his daddies arms and cling to him. "Daa-daa!"

"BabyBoy! My precious BabyBoy!" Jared doesn't try to come between father and son as he fidgets on the sidelines watching them. "Hey, Levi are you alright with Daddy having a new mate?"

"Ne' mat' is Jare' an I like Jare'" He turns and reaches out his arms towards the omega. "Hugs!"

"Hugs." Jared hurries over and joins the hug around the tiny wolf. Trying not to cry and show how much this means to him.

"About damn time you two made it home. You really had to have an extra day? Really?" Nick teases before the rest of the boys are out and grabbing bags and carrying them in and the pups start talking nonstop up at Jared and Sebastian about all the things they missed.

"Welcome home." Kurt stands at the top of the stairs, still slightly bruised but looking like he's in less pain.

"It's good to be home."

"I have something to talk with you about. Something that is going to change what you think is happening at the trial next weekend." Kurt smiles and opens his arms for the hug Jared offers him.


	14. Chapter 14

Both of them sat there in silence while the rest of the house was buzzing with noise, but what were either of them going to say after everything that was already said? When Kurt had lead Jared to one of the back rooms away from everyone else and started talking about the trial and how the pack leaders of one of the oldest packs known about had come to see him about making a stand for all omega wolves, Jared found himself overwhelmed and a bit confused. Yes, omega wolves are really no different than their alpha counterparts besides the fact that they have a natural instinct for taking care of the young, but to stand up and face Hunter in the ring is just crazy.

Though if it was so crazy, why did he think it was a good idea and how come he's pretty sure Kurt could hold his own and best the criminal alpha.

"You're serious about this?"

"I am. I want to show the wolf that we are no different than alphas. We need our rights and from what Mr. Thanos says, we use to have rights." Kurt reaches out and grabs his hand. "I understand if you don't want to be in the ring giving the punishment, but I want you to stand up with me and face them. Give our own testimony and hold our heads up high while our mates stand back and watch."

"Alright. I'm not so sure about it, but I'll stand with you. I'll give my own justice." Jared startles when Kurt all of a sudden hugs around him. "K-kurt?"

"Thank you. I know it's hard to go against everything you've been taught, but I know we can do this."

With a smile Jared hugs him back. He knows they can as well. He didn't last this long without a mate for nothing.

XxXxXxX

Later that night once all the pups were asleep and the sets of mates were all in their own rooms, Blaine sat on his bed and watched as his mate laid out the outfit he would be wearing for the trial the next day. His mind was so full of fear and pride that he didn't know what to say. How could he? He is so proud that his mate is going to show them all how strong he is and take his own vengeance, but he is still his mate. The father of their pups. If anything went wrong Blaine wouldn't be able to step in and defend him in any way.

"You know, you should probably just say what it is you're thinking about before smoke starts coming out your ears." Peeking over his shoulder Kurt watches as the different emotion flit over his mates face again. "Please, love, just say what is on your mind."

Taking a deep breath Blaine stands up and faces his mate. "I'm scared about tomorrow."

"Babe I know you are and I've told you it's going to be fine. We both know I can beat that jerk six ways to Sunday if it's on even ground. He had lackeys that jumped me in the forest."

"I know. I know I do, but it doesn't stop that I'm scared about you getting hurt and me not being able to do anything about it." With a sigh he moves closer as Kurt turns to face him head on with a curious look. "But I am also so proud of you."

"Oh?" The smirk on his face gives away how much that really effected Kurt.

"Oh yeah. You. Are. The. Best. Mate." Blaine wraps his hands around that slim waist his hands were made to hold. "You hold your head up high and walk with a purpose and you are willing to risk yourself for the better of omegas that are being abused everywhere." With a soft kiss to his lips, they both melt into one another.

"Thank you. It means everything that you believe in me and what I'm doing."

"I'll always believe in you and back you and be by your side no matter what. Just like when we were little pups running around the playground showing those bullies their place."

"I'd rather have you show me my place right now." Kurt purrs into Blaine's neck breathing deeply of his scent. "I need you. Pease."

"Oh god."

The growl coming out from his throat tells Kurt that he is going to get what he wants, mere seconds before his shirt is getting undone and lowered off of his shoulders and dropped to the floor. Soft lips kissing over his now exposed chest as hands caress over his sides and back. He doesn't even know how long they are standing there, caressing and kissing each other before their pants hit the floor and Kurt finds himself being lifted up and carried to their bed. His legs stay wrapped around his mate as they flop down on the bed and Kurt started huffing with want. His legs spreading wider when he feels Blaine's need rut against him.

"Please…"

"Please what Kurt? What do you need love?" Blaine bites that creamy neck, making sure to leave a mark so that everyone tomorrow knows who Kurt belongs to.

"Fuck me. Fill me. I need you in me." The words fly from his throat as Kurt arches off the bed.

That's all it takes for Blaine to lose control and push into his wanting mate. Thrusting into him as he moves to make another mark on the other side of his neck. They both lose control as their need to just be united takes over and their bodies move in hurried hard thrusts and their hands cling to whatever they can grip onto. Neither have any idea how long they go before the knot forms and is pushed into place mere moments before they are both crying out, Kurt from being stretched and filled, pushing him over the edge and Blaine from the spasm wracking through his mates body and pulling his orgasm from him. It's nearly an hour before either of them can do anything but kiss each other as their bodies slowly return to normal. Their hands caress across sweat slicked skin. Smiles grace their faces as their eyes watch each other.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"You better since I love you too. Plus we're kind of stuck with each other. Part of that whole mate thing." Kurt laughs when Blaine swats at him. "Hey! I didn't deserve that!"

"Yeah, saying you love me because we're stuck together huh?"

"Fine! I love you because you are the single most idiotic alpha wolf I've ever met and I fell in love with your foolishness when we were learning to walk." Kurt nuzzles against his neck. "Even if we wouldn't have been mates, which I would have been fully upset about it if you hadn't been mine, I would still love you. You mister are family and always have been."

"Ku~rt!" Blaine won't cry. He doesn't want to cry. Dammit he's crying. "No other wolf was meant for me. Just you."

Burt chuckles to himself as he hears the boys start round two, smiling down at Eric who has finally given in and decided that it was alright for grandpa to sooth him back to sleep with a bottle, though he keeps eyeing the older wolf suspiciously. He didn't hear Henry come in, but when Eric startles and starts growling he knows someone is there.

"Come to spy on our youngest grandpup?" Burt turns towards his friend. "He's a feisty moody one."

"He gets that from his dad. Blaine was always a fussy little pup." Henry offers his hand so Eric can sniff it, chuckling when the little guy scrunches his nose up and seems confused why these two smell like his daddy and papa, but they aren't his daddy and papa. "See, I'm safe too Eric. I'm your grandpa Henry."

Eric is very confused. Two grownups that smell like his parents, but don't look like his parents, though they sort of look like their parents, and why are they so fussy with him? He just wants to go back to his crib after finishing this bottle.

"Okay little fella stop the fussing. Your bottle is almost done and then it's back to bed for you." Burt repositions his arms so that Eric is a bit more secure before giving him the bottle again. Both men laugh as the baby happily suckles on the bottle while still giving them the wary eye. "You need to work on your trust issues."

"With everything that's happened since the boys have moved to New York, I can see why he has trust issues." Henry goes to sit in the rocking chair near the crib. "I don't like that they have been through two large pack trials already. They've only been here a year and Blaine nearly gets raped after being slipped wolf roofies and now Kurt is going to be facing the panel to defend himself and this new guy…"

"Jared, his name is Jared."

"Yeah, so Jared and Kurt are going to give out the punishment? That is unheard of!"

"No, it's just out of fashion and shouldn't be. If people didn't think omegas were so weak and sub-human then there wouldn't be these instances of forced mating's, rape, or abuse that no one cares about because an omegas have no say in what happens after they are mated or even before they are mated." Burt smiles down at Eric as the boy is losing the fight with sleep. "You never had to raise an omega child Henry. You had two Alphas. You never had to sit at home and just know your son was going to come home and tell you he was teased or made fun of because he is an omega. You never had the fear of letting him go out of the house after turning of age and praying that no one tried to mate with him when he didn't what it. You never had to live through him having to tell you how scared he was to go to school after he was attacked and then tell him the only way around it is to keep him at home until he does mate. This. What he is doing now will make a difference so that maybe our grandkids don't have to go through that. Maybe Timmy won't have to stay home until he gets a mate he chooses."

"Burt I'm sorry I said it that way." Henry watches as Burt lays Eric down in the crib, tucking the young pup in. "I should know how big of a step this is. Lillian is ecstatic about what that old couple was talking about and about Kurt and Jared taking a stand." He gestures for them to leave the room so the pup stays asleep. Waiting until they are down the stairs away from the sounds of their sons being busy in their room. "I just don't know if they will really make a difference."

"You never know until you try and if it doesn't happen this generation at least things will start heading in the right direction." Burt flops down in one of the chairs in the living room. "With our pack heading towards more equality, Coopers school starting a wave of equal opportunity educational programs for omegas, new York having all the equality going around between alpha and omegas, and other states showing more and more that they want everyone to be treated the same, this trial could start a chain reaction that will make things happen so that someday in the future omega pup can go to school or to the park without being afraid of every dark corner."

"You know, this is why you are my best friend and my beta." Henry nods his head from his seat on the couch. "You know just how to word things."

"Well if you thank anyone, thank Lizzy. She's the one who taught me that Kurt was no different than any alpha and opened my eyes to how wrong the world is around us."

"She was a one in a million."

"She was. She'd be so proud of the boy if she was here. Just so proud."

"Not to mention spoiling those little pups."

Burt laughs "Especially Levi. Man she would have scooped him up and hugged him until he didn't know what way was up. She would have just loved that quirky little pup."

"She would have, just like Lillian coos all over that little guy. Along with Richard." Henry laughs to himself. "We seem to have gained a great set of kids huh? Sebastian, Nick, Alain, and now Jared? Quite a pack they have."

"True. Their own family unit. Should we take bets on which of the kids end up with which ones?"

"Really Burt? They toddlers!" Henry keeps chuckling.

"Yeah, but so were our boys when they started clinging to each other." Burt shakes his head. "Well I better get to bed. Long day tomorrow. We can revisit the talk about the pups having pairs already."

"You are really on about them already forming bond pairs. You sure you're alright?" Henry gets up as Burt stands and heads back towards the guest rooms.

"Just put it as Lizzy still being around with us and influencing what I'm seeing, but mark my words, those pups are all growing really close bonds."


End file.
